The New Girl
by dancingpanther
Summary: Riss wasn't exactly the kind of girl you'd expect to find on a street racing team. But that's where she finds herself... and where she finds Vince.
1. Prologue

I always loved my grandmother most of all. I suppose that was coz my parents were always cold to me. Being the reason behind their unsuitable, unwanted marriage - the mistake - I guess we really got off on the wrong foot. I suppose that's also how things ended up as they did - with me homeless.  
  
Grandma died when I was 7. She was an incredibly wealthy lady, my grandfather having been an early computer tycoon, who left all he owned to his beloved wife, who in turn granted my parents her house, and quarter of her billion dollar bank account. It was this quarter that deepened the rift between me and my parents further as twice that amount was, deposited on her death into a high interest account, secured until the day I reached 20. For this so obvious favouritism my parents hated me even more, cutting me out of their lives, sending me to a mid range girls boarding school, keeping tallies of any money they spent on me, demanding I repay them when I turn 20. Then, when their amazing ability to spend money managed to exhaust their inheritance they committed suicide, leaving me to find their bodies, and deal with their debts.  
  
With my bank balance cleaned out, and my inheritance untouchable for another 2 years, I paid the debts with every material possession gathered by myself and my parents, managing to cover everything, but leaving me destitute, and relationless. Always a loner, I was now completely on my own, my few possessions in the boot of my newly acquired 83 Honda civic, with no house, and nowhere to go. So I did the only thing I could think of. I drove. All the way to Los Angeles.  
  
I got a job in a hole of a diner, waitressing. It was a truly awful job, and it only just allowed me enough money to get gas for the car, and pay for the single room bed-sit I now lived in. I lived off rolls and other scraps, bludged from the kitchen at work. I survived from pay check to pay check for 22 months, hiding behind baggy clothes and dowdy makeup to avoid the stares and pinches of the often rowdy clientele. It wasn't really a life, but I was surviving, and every day was one day closer to the day I could get myself a nice little home, and live a happier life. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I barely even own my clothes. In fact the government owns my clothes. Stupid student loan.. Authors note: I am totally new to this. Any helpful feedback would be much appreciated.  
  
Chapter one Time always dragged when I was working, but today was worse than usual. For a week I had been working double shifts, the week prior to that working the late shift, so it was 14 days since I had had a day off, and the next day was to be this day off. When I finally left it was to find my car on blocks, the tyres, engine and all other removables gone. I simply was too tired for this type of crap. Slinking down onto the ground I sobbed wretchedly. It was 1am in the morning, I didn't have cash for a taxi, and my room was 6 blocks away, through the shady district.  
  
Eventually though, I managed to motivate myself into getting to my feet and starting the long walk home. I was half way home when a high performance car squealed to a halt in front of me three large guys getting out. I tried to get ignore them and continue walking, but soon found myself grabbed and hustled into the car, which sped off before I could even rationalise what was going on. I tried to scream and fight, but the two men not driving the car easily over powered me, tying my hands and feet and gagging my mouth. The car stopped after about 15 minutes of fast driving, and the driver turned to the other two. "How about we go teach Toretto a lesson then go home and enjoy this piece of ass" he suggested, leering. One of the others tried to convince him to just go straight home, his comment of "the bitch is beggin for it" making my blood run cold. But he had been over ruled, and I was thrown into the boot of the car as they went to seek out this Toretto character. As the car started I felt the rumble of the powerful engines from my hunched up position. The rapid acceleration as the car shot into the streets crashed me into the back of the boot, bruising my forehead, shins and ankles as I hit, then the car turned a sharp left, hitting my head to the side of the boot and clouding my vision with stars. A second corner crushed my awkwardly positioned ankles, a sudden breaking bruised my back and then there was the merciful oblivion of unconsciousness.  
  
I regained consciousness to a world of pain, the damage so extreme that I couldn't narrow the hurting to one area. I groaned, slowly becoming more aware, realising that the car was stopped. I heard muffled voices and let out a muted yell for help, banging my already bruised knuckles to the roof of the boot. It was so hot in the small cavity - I felt like I was suffocating. There was a shout from outside my prison, the noise dampened by my cell's walls, and then a rush of fresh air as the boot was lifted. I squinted up through the bright light, trying to make out the forms of my captors. A male voice I didn't recognise swore "Holy shit Dom. There's a fuckin' girl in here" "What the hell Jessie?" came a deep voice and a big man obscured the light shining into the boot, allowing me to blink and focus on the pair above me. The large man reached down and removed my gag asking me what happened. "My car got stripped, I was walking home and these three guys grabbed me and said they were going to." I faltered, unable to say the crass things they had promised "they said they'd teach Toretto a lesson first.put me in here.. I don't remember." I let out a little sob. "I hurt." As I talked Dom had removed the bonds that tied my wrists and ankles, and he reached into the boot, lifting me out. I screamed in pain at the contact between Dom's arms and my abused body. "Easy girl, I'm going to get you a doctor" he explained. "I'm Dom Toretto and this is Jessie. We just won this car in a street race. I'm going to take you inside to my sister Mia and we'll see about getting you fixed up." I moaned again, the pain swelling to a crescendo. "you're safe here". I barely acknowledged this comment before the pain swelled again, taking me away in a tide of unconsciousness. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Let you know if that changes. 

Authors note: Hey! Just wanted to say a special thanks to mypinktutu and misspink for being my very first reviewers! U guys rock!

Authors note 2: I am not from America, so if I screw up with place names or anything, just point it out to me and I will endeavor to fix it! 

Chapter two:

I woke again in a soft bed. As I groggily looked around I found myself wearing a soft nightgown, my multiple cuts covered and thick bandages on both ankles and my right wrist. Once I was done examining myself I looked up to find the two guys I had seen earlier and three other men, along with two women talking softly but intensely in one corner.

"Hello?" I queried weakly. They all looked up at once, and then looked to the big man who I remembered to be Dom. He was obviously the leader of the group.

"Hey. How's you feeling?" he asked. I grimaced. 

"Like I got worked by a four tonne elephant." I replied. There was a couple of nervous chuckles. 

""What happened?" I asked, gesturing to my bandages and stuff. One of the girls, a dark haired beauty who had been leaning against the only blond man walked forward.

"I'm Mia – Dom's sister. We got our doctor to come and take a look at you. He said that both ankles and your right wrist are severely sprained, if not broken. You have a possible concussion, bruised ribs and more bumps and bruises than you can count. He gave us some painkillers and said to take you to the hospital if anything got worse, or if you were worried about anything." I nodded slowly, regretting it when there was a rush of pain in my head. 

"Ow. Thanks Mia, Dom, all you other guys…" I trailed off when I realised that I didn't know the other's names.

"Oh, sorry about that – I'll introduce you to everyone." Mia exclaimed. "This is Jessie – he's our computer wizard" she pointed to the wiry young man I remembered vaguely from earlier. "this is Leon" she pointed to one of the two dark haired men, "and this is Vince." She pointed to the other, more built one, who I had been eyeing since I had fully come to my senses. "they're both mechanics who race. The blond is Brian – we're training him up, and that leaves Letty, who does everything the boys do, better" Letty laughed and slapped hands with Mia while the men grumbled good naturedly.

"It's nice to meet you all – I'm Riss" I stated, giving the shortened version of my name I thought would be more appropriate given the settings. 

"Where do you live?" Brian asked. 

"I have a bed sit on Forsheim road" I answered.

"Do you have someone to look after you while you heal?" Dom asked. I felt a stab of pain at the memory of how alone I was, but decided I didn't want to make these nice people feel responsible for me, so I answered

"Yeah, me and my neighbour are real tight". Dom looked at me assesingly.

"V, I want you to drive Riss to her house and get her stuff. You're moving in here. Don't try lying to me Riss – it's just not an option." I nodded meekly. 

"Mia, do you have some clothes you can lend her?" Dom asked. Mia nodded, and told everyone to clear out after Dom informed Brian and Leon that they would be taking the trailer to my work, to salvage what they could of my Civic while I told my boss what was going on. 

As Mia gently helped me dress into some drawstring longs, socks and a rib singlet, she told me about the team, the café and the garage. She could see the longing in my eyes when she spoke of the team and commented

"You know, Dom meant it when he said you're moving in. He likes you, and that means that even when you're better he will let you stay here. I do need someone to help me in the store after all. But if you don't wanna join the team, just say and he'll set you up somewhere." I smiled bitter-sweetly.

"To be a part of something like the team… well, it's a dream" I stated slowly "I just can't really believe it's all happening to me." Mia laughed good naturedly and gently brushed my hair for me, gathering it into a plait as we spoke.

"It's funny how things work out, isn't it!" She exclaimed. I agreed wholeheartedly. 

It was weird that despite the fact I was in an enormous amount of pain, I was actually happy, and excited for the first time in a long, long time. I barely knew the crowd I was now apparently a part of, but the things I did know – they were kind to strangers, Mia was what I would consider perfect best friend material, oh, and all the men were absolutely gorgeous – made me want to join the tight knit group. I was nervous. That was kinda a given when I – a private schooled, horse riding, bookworm whose only experience with men was gained through a friendship with my old pas de deux partner from ballet – was so different from the fast living set television always associated with street racing. I suppose all I could do is hope for the best. After all, it wasn't like it could be any worse than it had been, living in that damp bed sit and working in that shit-hole of a diner. 

When I was ready Mia told me to stay put and went to get the guys. The fact that both of my ankles were severely munted meant walking wasn't really a comfortable option for me, so I had to wait. Dom had said that he would have avoided me going out when I was in so much pain, but he knew, hell, we both knew, that stuff wouldn't hang around long where I lived, and if there was to be any chance of me getting the pay my boss owed me, I would have to go to work today and claim it. Preferably with a muscley guy to back me up. Mia returned with Vince a couple of minutes later. He had showered, his fresh black singlet and worn jeans enhancing his hugely masculine appeal. He was sexy, that was for sure! Vince explained that he would carry me to the car, and then we would convoy with Brian and Leon to get my Civic, before goi ng and getting my stuff from my flat. I nodded slightly in understanding. 

"I don't know how to go about this" he stated when everything was sussed out "How about you put your sore wrist across your chest and I'll pick you up. Tell me if it hurts and I'll put you down." Vince suggested. I did as he said, wincing at the pain of being moved, but finding it to be much less that I had expected, as Vince handled me like the most delicate china.

"You O.K?" He asked. I answered affirmatively and he gently carried me down the stairs and through the large house to a car parked just outside the door.

Being in such close proximity to Vince as he carried me literally turned my brain to mush. The combination of his rugged good looks, his strength – so clearly displayed in his effortless carrying of my considerable weight – and his scent, which teased my nose with the musky aroma of raw male, pushed all of my buttons, and I found all pain I was experiancing dulled by a full on lust attack. Vince placed me in the front seat of an immaculately cared for car, kitted out in dark blue, with racing decals down both sides. Once I was seated he carefully put the seat back so I was comfortable before tucking a duvet around me and placing several pillows under my damaged ankles.

"Wow. I feel like some kind of china!" I joked. Vince smirked an attractive half smile.

"Just wanna make this trip more comfortable than your last one." He explained. I smiled brightly.

"Thank you. And thanks for taking me to sort all of this out" I stated gratefully.

Vince shrugged it off.

"It's nothing"

The trip to my work took 15 minutes, and was a bit rough on my sensitive ribs and head, but I could tell that Vince was being careful to drive as smoothly as possible. As soon as we reached the car park I pointed out the sorry shell of my poor car to Leon and Brian, and then set about loading it up. Vince helped me out of the car and then slipped a strong arm around my waist, holding me up so, even though I was basically walking, there was very little weight actually on my ankles. During the drive we had decided this was the only way we could do this, since he couldn't exactly carry me in, it would be bad enough that I looked like I had been abused. 

My boss, Stan, or "the fat slob" as I thought of him, came up to me and started yelling the minute I stepped inside the door. 

"You are two and a half hours late missy. I don't take that kinda shit. Clear your locker, I never want to see you again" he bitched. Ironically, this was exactly what I wanted him to say.

"Gladly, now if you'll just give me the money you owe me I'll never ever come here ever again" I replied flippantly.

"What the hell are you taking about? You can't quit on me like that!" he exclaimed outraged.

"But you fired me" I stated innocently "I don't want to waste anymore of your time so while you grab my money, I'll get my stuff." I finished, and directed a smirking Vince towards the staff room and my tiny locker. Remembering something I poked my head back through to were the Fat Slob was staring at the door, gaping like a fish

"And today was my day off anyways"

As soon as we were out of sight I sunk onto a bench and breathed heavily in my attempts to avoid the waves of pain from my damaged ankles, ribs and back. Vince quietly talked me through the pain, getting directions to pack all of my stuff up, then escorting me back though the café, and insuring, in the way that only a well built young man can, that I got all my money.

As we drove to my old flat Vince saw the pain etched on my face. There was an almost unbearable throbbing from my ankles which seemed to leech its way up my legs to my chest where it merged with that radiating from my chest, and in turn my injured arm and aching head. 

"You're staying in the car. I'll pack everything" he ordered. I knew I couldn't do that – my papers were just all out everywhere. I had to explain that little thing to them, but experiences from my childhood made me hesitant, not wanting to rush into a position where I might be hated for my wealth, or worse, used. 

"I've gotta come up though – there are some things…" I trailed off, embarrassed about not being able to fully trust Vince, a guy who had been nothing but nice to me. 

Vince stared at me solidly for a minute, taking in the expressions that I tried so hard, but never succeeded to hide and then nodded. 

"We've all got secrets…" He got out and then came around to my side of the car, stating

"I'm carrying you though" before gently lifting me into his arms. 

In the end I need not have worried – Vince barely glanced at the papers and photo albums as he swept them into my battered suitcase. He did however pay attention to my underwear draw, lifting an eyebrow at what I had named my "naughty panties" – a practically unworn dark blue lace g string with a matching push up bra – an eighteenth birthday present from a couple of the maids who had worked at the house until I had been forced to sell.

"Well, well, well" he drawled lazily, causing me to blush furiously. I hated the fact that I always blushed. Vince didn't take it any further though, instead dropping the underwear into a duffel bag and moving to the next draw down.

When an array of badly worn pointe, demi-pointe and soft ballet shoes were revealed, surrounded by a mess of tights and leotards, I got another look, but of a different kind.

"You dance." He stated. I didn't see any point in denying it.

"I did until the money ran out" I answered. There wasn't anything else to say, so Vince quickly emptied the draw into another bag and closed everything up. The part of me that was vain nearly cried at the sight of all my worldly possessions fitting into two average sized duffel bags and a suitcase. A small part of my brain reminded me that I wasn't to forget the Civic. I mean, sure, it had no wheels, seats, lights fittings etc etc etc, but it was a damn good body… I sometimes think my brain is too sarcastic for its own good.

Vince helped me into the car, the aching which I had fought back by sheer willpower while the packing was being done finally overtaking me. It was a measure of the extent of my injuries that I was proud of myself for making it all the way to the house before passing out – the pain of being lifted, even as carefully as Vince did, too much for my abused senses, sending me into deep unconsciousness. 

I woke nearly a full 12 hours later, feeling remarkably stiff and hungry. As I stirred I became aware of a presence in the room – Vince. 

"Hey" I croaked. He looked up from the performance car magazine he was studying and returned my greeting.

"You feelin o.k?" He asked. I went to nod my head before feeling the tight pinch in my neck and letting out a groan.   
"All my muscles are tense" I whimpered.

"I'll go get Mia and we'll get you into a hot bath. That'll make you feel more human, then we can see about getting you fed." Vince suggested. It was amazing how sensitised I was to Vince's every nuance – I had barely a ½ day's awake time in his presence and yet I was already noticing that he talked more around me than he did the others. 

"That sounds sooooo good!" I enthused weakly, the apathy of sleep having yet to have worn off. He smiled wryly and touched my forehead lightly on his way out the door. I felt the touch like a brand. Damn, I was falling for Vince. I internally cringed. I had fallen for Vince. The logical part of my mind which still wasn't sure about this whole throwing yourself at the mercy of strangers thing was cringing away from the thought as though horrified, but deep down inside I felt just the gut wrenching excitement that only an attraction to the opposite sex could bring. 

Mia arrived and helped me into the bath where I soaked, blissfully, nibbling on the plain ham and cheese sandwiches she had provided, until the water got cold. I felt bad about being such a burden to everyone, so I didn't call out as I had promised to do, instead levering myself out of the bath and grabbing a towel from the towel rack. I was just congratulating myself for managing to dry myself off, and squirm into underwear when a sudden dizzy spell lead to me tumbling to the floor. Needless to say the swear words that erupted from my mouth were… colourful. There was a knock on the door, then Vince's worried voice exclaiming

"You o.k. Riss?" I groaned as I tried to get up, and failing that, weakly replied

"I fell". It took Vince the whole of three seconds to open the door, taking two steps into the room before seeing me on the floor. In contrast to his speedy reaction, his perusal of my underwear clad body took an eternity. I felt a blush covering my cheeks at his greedy inspection, until he seemed to shake himself out of it, squatting down in front of me and asking if I was hurt. 

"Nope, I just got a bit dizzy… I'm o.k. now" I replied, starting to feel embarrassed. With my bruise marred body I was hardly a pin up, that was for sure. 

"How's about I carry you back into the bedroom" Vince suggested. 

I nodded weakly, my cheeks now fiery red with shame. I felt like such a dork. 

Vince carefully lifted me into the bedroom and sat me on the end of the bed before handing me into the track pants and singlet I had planned on donning. I slipped the singlet over my head and pulled it on, then placed my trackpants carefully over my damaged ankles before looking at them quizzically and trying to figure out a way to get the pants over my hips. 

"Wanna hand?" Vince asked. I nodded and Vince helped me to my feet, an arm around my waist holding me up while the other helped me to tug the elastic waist band over my hips. Struck by my close proximity to Vince and not thinking entirely clearly I commented

"Now I thought boys only ever wanted to get the pants off girls" before realising what I was saying and slapping a hand over my mouth. Vince laughed at that, slipping a second arm around my waist and pulling me close to his body. 

"Are you suggesting something Riss?" He asked with a grin. We both froze as our eyes caught and held. 

"Maybe…" I replied in a slow drawl, dropping the eye contact shyly. 

Vince leaned forward and kissed me, a gentle, but not wholly chaste kiss, his tongue smoothly meeting mine. When air became a problem he pulled back a little, his eyes quickly covering my face, searching for something. 

"Are you O.K. with this?" he asked, gently tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ears. 

"It feels right" was all I could say in reply, before we slipped back into the easy familiarity of breath sharing as lips met. 

It took me stepping my weight onto one of my injured ankles, and the pain that that caused, to snap us out of our little oasis of sensation. 

"Ow" I mumbled. Vince instantly backed off, resupporting my weight. 

"You should be in bed" he stated. Somehow though, his kiss ruffled state and gravely voice made that sound a little more raunchy than I knew he had intended it to be.

I raised an eyebrow. 

Amusingly, he turned slightly pink around the base of his neck. 

"I mean…" he started before catching the glint in my eyes and growling playfully.

"You're messing with me" He stated dryly.

"Guilty" was my statement. He laughed and kissed me again. I was just returning to my happy state of kiss befuddled happiness when there was a creak at the door and a gasp. 

We broke apart abruptly, glancing up at Mia who had just walked in, and was staring at us with a mix of surprise and happiness on her face.

"I knew it! When did this happen? Are you together?" Mia gushed excitedly, a wide grin spreading across her features. I didn't answer, giving Vince my best "it's your call" look and sinking to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Mia, you didn't know it, 10 minutes ago and well, yes. Now scram" Vince growled, managing to reply to all three of Mia's statements in under 5 seconds. His abruptness did not phase Mia however – she barely even blinked, her grin still in residence on her face. Vince made a vaguly threatening gesture and she giggled and fled the room. 

Our conversation once she was gone was very simple

"We're together?" – me, curious.

"Yes" - Vince, certain.

"Okay." – me. 

"You need to have a rest now." - Vince, commanding

"Okay." – me, suddenly realising that, yeah, I was tired. 

"I'll come and get you for dinner" – Vince, gently helping me to slip under the covers.

"O (yawn) kay" – me, sleepily ensconced in my bed.

"Sleep well babe" – Vince kissing me on the forehead. 

"'kay" –me, already dreaming.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

In the end I woke just before dinner time, the sandwich I had eaten earlier, along with the 12 hours sleep making me feel a lot more human when I woke up. As I lay, trying to decide whether to call out or not, I tested each part of my body. My ankles were sore, yes, but they were feeling less stiff. I could move them a little without feeling pain, that being an improvement. Other than that, I was fine below the waist – sure I was bruised to hell, and my muscles were pulling from the misuse, but it was nothing unbearable.  My right wrist hurt like hell. I suspected it was actually broken. My other arm was fine, but my ribs felt badly bruised. I took a deep breath in. Not broken though, and that was a relief. Broken ribs were nobodies friend. My forehead was bruised, but at the moment I was headache free. Not too bad considering. 

I saw a slight movement at the door. 

"I'm up, come in!" I called out eagerly. Leon poked his head around the corner of the door. 

"Sorry, I was just walking past.." Leon apologised. 

"Don't apologise! I've just woken up and I was wondering what was going on" I stated firmly. 

"Well, we're not doing much – playing Play station downstairs" he answered.

"Sounds great" I exclaimed and started to get up. 

"You wait right there!" Vince exclaimed lightly as he came in the door

"You know what happened last time you tried walk!" He scolded, coming over and gently scooping me into his arms.

"This is waaaay more fun too" I stated cheekily. Vince almost smiled. Almost. That was an achievement. 

I snuggled against Vince's broad chest, carefully hugging my injured wrist to my body carefully. 

"How's the wrist?" Vince asked as he effortlessly carried me down the stairs. 

"Broken, I think" I replied with a grimace. "Hurts like a bitch"

"We'll get it seen to" Vince promised. Vince carried me into the lounge room, where the was a comfortable assortment of couches and beanbags centred around a large flat screen TV and play station 2. Letty and Jessie were manning the controllers – Grand Turismo of course – while Dom sat sipping beer and reading a magazine and Brian and Mia egged the other two on. When the race was over and Letty had finished her victory dance, Dom ordered that the playstation be turned off

"We're getting to know the new member of our team" He stated firmly. 

They all sat down, and stared at me where I sat beside Vince on one of the couches. Leon, who had followed us down stairs stated

"Well?" I moved a little, uncomfortable under their scrutiny. I had decided there was no way to hide the truth from them, and had decided to tell them that I was not exactly the simple down on their luck waitress. I was, in fact, a heiress. 

"Can you like ask me questions or something? I don't know where to start" I exclaimed nervously. 

Thankfully Mia took me up on that.

"Where were you born?" she asked

"Just out of London, in England"

"How come you don't have an accent then" – Leon

"I moved to America when I was 2"

"Where in America" - Dom

"Boston" 

"How did you end up here?" – Letty

"Parents died, I paid off all the bills and packed up, then drove until I hit New York" It seemed so sterile when I said it like that. So free of the pain and unhappiness that had filled my every minute during that time. 

"What were you doing here before, you know, the attack" – Brian

"Waiting" 

"For what?" Vince.

"My inheritance." I stated. I think they could tell from the way I spoke that we were talking about a lot more than a few hundred dollars. 

"How big" Dom asked. Mia smacked him, for what she perceived as a nosy question.

"No, it's a fair question. It's a lot of money. 500…"

"Thousand? I was cut off by Jessie who was looking excited. Probably thinking of the cars you could get for that.

"No. Umm, when grandma died she put half of her fortune into a couple of high interest accounts. I'm not allowed to touch them until I'm 20, so when my parents died and there was no one I could trust to take me in and not take advantage of me, I left home and came here to get a job. Grandma was really, insanely wealthy. She was married to Gus Standthorpe, who used to own ST Computing." I could see the recognition on Mia's face.

"You're Clarissa Standthorpe!" she exclaimed. "I read about you in the Daily Post" I winced at the reminder of the publicity my parents deaths had gained, and the pain the constant nagging of the press and the people who believed every word they had said had caused. 

"Yes" I answered simply, but not entirely without pride. 

"So when you turn 20, you get, what? A couple of million dollars?" Letty asked, curiously, but with a surprising lack of the dollar signs which I usually saw in the eyes of people looking at me once they knew of my potential net worth. 

"500 million. Plus 13 years of interest." I stated dryly, with my detest for the money strong in my voice. 

"Shit" Dom swore quietly. There was silence for a few minutes. 

"Do you prefer soccer or baseball?" Leon asked quietly. I smiled brightly

"Soccer… Of course!" I replied. Deeply relieved. 

"Do you have a middle name?" Vince. I grinned at him cheekily

"2 – my full name is Clarissa Antionette Claudia Standthorpe" I noted the stunned looks on the crowds faces.

"God, it's bigger than you are!" Vince exclaimed laughingly. I punched him playfully on the arm with my uninjured hand. 

"Like I said, call me Riss."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue

Authors Note: I wrote most of this when the first movie came out, and have now posted about half of what I currently have written. I am in the middle of my Uni exams, and will try and post the rest I have written, but it might be a bit of a wait between postings once I run out of already written stuff. Man, that was totally confusing. Anyways, I hope u enjoy and big dibs for those awesome people who review my story! U guys totally rock. 

**Chapter Four**

Two hours into the chat I had managed to turn it around and learn a bit about each of the people who I was now sharing a home with. They were nice people. Dom and Letty and Brian and Mia being the couples of the group with Leon defiantly single, and Jessie claiming that the girl of his dreams would have an engine and a double spoiler. I wished him luck on finding such a girl. 

I was starting to feel a bit tired though, leaning more heavily on Vince, with the dull ache in my injured arm now existing as a violent pain. I made the mistake of trying to move it to a more comfortable position, but that just lead to more pain, tears springing to my eyes as I held back a sob. 

Vince instantly noticed, wrangling what was wrong out of me and quickly organising for him to take me to a local hospital to get it checked over again. 

In the end I was right about my wrist being broken – it was put into a cast and sling and I was given stronger painkillers. The doctor checked my ankles over as well, informing me that they were bruised and strained, but should be o.k. in a week, if I kept my weight off them. My ribs were pronounced to be bruised, along with almost every other part of my body. When we were finally done I was sagging with exhaustion and didn't really understand why the two doctors who had checked me over asked Vince to leave the room for awhile while my cast was drying. 

Vince looked straight to me, and I shrugged. 

"Sure, I suppose…?" I said uncomfortably. Vince, who had been hovering behind me, lightly touched my shoulder and bent down, whispering that he'd wait out in the corridor into my ear.

The doctors waited until the door closed behind Vince before turning to me.

"Clarissa, we need for you to tell us how you got your injuries." The male doctor spoke. I knew I couldn't tell them the truth – Dom and the crew might get in trouble, and I couldn't live with that.

"I told you earlier – I was mucking around with my friend and I fell down the stairs." I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Your injuries aren't consistent with a fall Clarissa. You look like you've been hit with something. A board perhaps." The female doctor explained in what she imagined was a sympathetic voice. To me it sounded patronising.

"Did your boyfriend hit you?" She finally got to her point. I looked her and the other doctor directly in the eyes.

"No. He has never been anything but gentle with me" I answered steelily.

"I know it is hard to be reliant on someone, but we can help. There are safe houses.." I cut Mr Saviour off

"I have the safest house I could ever want. Now could you please get my boyfriend back in here before I walk out there myself." I spoke icily, my anger starting to become more evident in my raised tone. 

Vince really must have been just outside the door, for he was back before I even finished speaking. He quickly returned to my side.

"Can we go home V?" I asked, my eyes still locked in fierce combat with that of the pair of doctors. Patronising gits. They had no idea what it was like to really need help. Where were they for all those months when I had no one. They were so self righteous. 

"Yes babe" Vince stated, carefully lifting me into his arms. He nodded once, stiffly to the doctors, then I let my eyes drift shut as I listened to the racing of Vince's heart as he strolled to the car. He was angry. But I, I was happy. I was in his arms. He had called me babe! How could I not be!

Once I was safely belted into the car, Vince slipped into the passenger side. 

"What did they say to you?" he asked as he pulled out into the traffic.

"They tried to "save me"" I answered with angry sarcasm in my voice. 

"What did you say to them?"

"I said I was safer where I was, and that if they didn't get my boyfriend I would walk out and get him myself. Then you came in – I thought you heard…" He smiled at my answer. 

"I got impatient" he stated. I couldn't help but giggle. Vince only waited a second before giving a deep chuckle. With all the pressures of the day and the ones before it my giggle turned to a yawn. 

"We'll get you back to the house and into bed soon babe" Vince stated. 

"Sorry." I apologised sheepishly. 

"No, don't apologise.  You need to rest so you get better." Vince declared firmly.

"I want to get to know you though." I exclaimed "To get to know the others…" Vince pulled the car into the driveway and turned to look at me.

"I know you do. But you have all the time in the world" I smiled. 

Vince lifted me out of the car and carried me into the lounge where all of the others were still seated. 

"Hey" I greeted. Mia exclaimed over my broken arm and I just shrugged. 

"It's broken. Clean though – should only take a couple of weeks to heal." I explained. 

Vince put me down on one of the couches, sitting beside me. 

"Did everything go O.K?" Dom – ever the leader – stated. 

"It was fine except for the doctors and their attempted intervention." I stated, my anger evident in my eyes. Dom merely raised an eyebrow.

"They didn't believe that I fell down the stairs. Asked if Vince was in the habit of hitting me with boards. Kept going on about safe houses." Vince placed an arm around my shoulders. 

"What did you say?" Letty asked. 

"That I had the safest house I could want, and to get Vince in there before I walked out to get him myself" 

"Damn" Mia stated. "I told you you should have shaved Vince. No one trusts a man with stubble." There was dead silence for a second before everyone burst out laughing. 

"Was everything else O.K?" Dom asked. I nodded, but let Vince field the question

"They said there's lots of bruising, and that she should stay off her feet for a week or two, but there shouldn't be any lasting damage." I couldn't help the yawn that escaped me. Vince stood up and scooped me into his eyes

"Riss is going to bed now" Vince stated. I laughed

"Yeah, suppose I am. 'night everyone" I answered before snuggling into Vince's chest and enjoying the muffled chuckles from the others while Vince carried me out of the room and upstairs. 

Vince gently placed me on the edge of the bed in what I now knew to be his room.

"What do you want to wear to bed?" he asked, walking over to my bags. 

"Umm, there should be a big t-shirt in there – I usually wear that" I explained. 

Vince went through the bags and emerged with my oversized Boston Boys Prep school t-shirt. 

Vince raised an eyebrow at seeing the name and I chuckled.

"It was my cousins. Boys clothes are more comfy than girls." Vince smirked at that. 

"Now turn around and I'll get changed." I added. 

"Oh, don't I get to watch?" He asked, pouting. 

"You can watch." I stated. "But I bet you won't see anything." I teased.

"Oh, I'm intrigued." He drawled leaning back on the bed and staring at me. 

Never one to back down for a challenge I raised an eyebrow and proceeded to pull my top over my head. Then it was Vince who raised his eyebrow. 

"What? You've already seen that!" I stated laughingly. His face went serious and he sat up, reaching forward and carefully tracing one of the bruises on my upper arms which was the result of the steely grip of my abductors when they first caught me. 

"They hurt you" He stated. He shifted closer and gently stroked the other arm. I dropped my head back, closing my eyes at the intensity of the feelings he evoked. 

I felt a gentle kiss on each bruise. I opened my eyes and looked deep into his eyes

"I don't care. I got to meet you" I stated huskily. Vince didn't say anything to that, he just kissed me. I was quickly learning that, with Vince, every kiss was different. Sure, there was always the amazing sensation that struck through every fibre of my being, screaming 'this is who you are supposed to be kissing' but somehow with this kiss he was able to soothe and reassure, as much as he aroused with his kisses earlier.

A good couple of minutes later Vince broke the kiss and gently cupped my face in his hands. His gaze seemed to be locked on my kiss swollen lips. 

"God you're sexy" He exclaimed reverently. 

I blushed and averted my eyes. 

"I look awful." I stated dryly. 

"Not to me" Was Vince's reply. Of course that just lead to more kissing. This time though, it did get heated. More heated than ever before, and when a sound in the corridor brought us to our senses it was to find us both naked to the waist, my body cradled in the arms of Vince. I honestly expected to be embarrassed. I mean, I was the kind of girl who was too embarrassed to wear a bikini, and here I was, topless, with a boy! Noting the superb specimen in front of me I quickly amended that internal comment. With a man. Vince was all man. Snapping out of our mutual daze Vince gently helped me into the oversized T-shirt, smoothing it down over my shoulders as we returned to our former positions of sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Vince watched while I raised my hips slightly then pulled down my trackpants, getting them halfway down my thighs before the awkwardness of only having one arm, caused me to get stuck. Vince didn't even need to be asked, sliding to the ground in front of me, smoothly sliding the pants down my legs and off my feet. 

"I guess you did get to see something" I stated remorseless. 

Vince smiled and commented.

"Life is good"

Vince carried me into the bathroom, and supported me while I brushed my teeth – helping by putting toothpaste on my toothbrush when I realised it was another of those tasks that required two hands, then wetting a flannel for me to wash my face and free hand with. As I did this he stood behind me, his hands wrapped around my waist, lifting me just enough so I wasn't putting my weight on my damaged ankles. Definitely handy to have around, was my Vince!!

I had no idea what the time was – having been sleeping on and off for so long, my only key to the lateness of the hour being the darkness revealed by the windows  so I asked Vince what his plans were. 

"I'm gonna shower and crash." He stated as he placed me back on the bed. 

"Where are you sleeping? I feel bad for taking over your room." I asked.

"I can crash on the couch downstairs. It's comfy enough." Vince stated. 

"But you're way too tall to be comfortable on that couch!" I exclaimed, distressed. 

"Sleep in here with me." I offered. 

"I'ld be a fool to turn that down" he stated huskily, kissing me quickly on the lips. 

"Now get into bed, and get some rest." He ordered. I grinned. 

"Yes boss" I answered cheekily getting under the covers and lying back. I didn't sleep though, not until Vince came back, clad in boxers and smelling deliciously of soap and, well, Vince. Before he caught me staring I closed my eyes, trying to fake being asleep.

"I saw that" He stated. I giggled and asked

"Which side do you sleep on?" Vince walked to the edge of the bed. 

" I don't care." Was his statement. I pushed the covers back nearest to him.

"Then come on in!" I stated, smiling. Vince did just that, slipping in and propping himself up on his side facing me. 

"How should we do this so you are comfortable?" He asked. I picked up Vince's hand and guided him so I was snuggled comfortably in his arms, my back to his chest and my head on his shoulder. 

"Just tell me if I get too heavy" I stated, and it was only a matter of seconds before, warm, safe and happy, I fell asleep in Vince's arms. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own. If you wanna give them to me tho, just drop me a line and I will happily take them off your hands…**

**Authors note: So much for studying. I am going to fail my exams. Oh well, who wants to be a Vet anyways…**

**Chapter five**

I woke gradually 2 days later, having basically slept Saturday and Sunday away, strengthening my bond with V and the rest of the team. I became aware of my surroundings slowly, first noticing the comforting warmth that surrounded me, then noticing its source – Vince. Smiling happily to myself I rolled over a little so I could watch Vince's face as he slept. He looked so peaceful – the childlike innocence of his sleeping face contrasting with the rugged handsomeness of his tattooed shoulders. I watched as he stirred, and eventually awoke. Blinking blearily he smiled at me 

"Oh thank god, I was worried you were just a dream!" Vince stated adorably. I leant forward and kissed him gently.

"Funny that was just what I was thinking" I stated.  I nestled my head under his chin, and enjoyed the sensation of his arms wrapping around me. I heard a grumble from deep inside Vince's chest.

"Damn, I have to get up now, or I'll be late to work." He stated reluctantly. I smiled up at him.

"Monday huh?" I asked, knowing full well the ickyness of getting up to go to work. Vince smiled.

"Now don't get me wrong, I love work, it's just, you're here" he stated, tightening his grip on me slightly. I fully loved that, snuggling against him. 

"And I'll be here when you get back too" I stated, smiling. There was a little more grizzling, then Vince got out of bed, taking the time to help me to the bathroom and help me change before we went downstairs for breakfast. 

The whole team was seated around the table, eating food supplied by the Mia, who appeared disgustingly perky for so early in the morning. Vince carefully deposited me in a seat, then took the one next to me, saying good morning to everyone. I smiled at the scatter of "how are you feelings" I gathered, assuring everyone that I felt much better. Dom told us of the plans for the day then – I was quickly learning that Dom was thoroughly in control of everything in the Torretto household, but that he was, above all, fair, and wouldn't ask anyone to do something they didn't want to without good reason. He held his position of power through the intense respect that all of the other occupants on the house held for him, a respect I myself was already feeling. I learnt that the men and Letty would be going to the garage to work on cars, while Mia stayed back from working the café attached to garage so I wouldn't have to be alone. Dom said that they didn't have to open it that day, and it wasn't a problem, but I still protested

"I'm feeling so much better Dom – so long as I'm not walking around, I would be fine going to work with Mia. I'm sure there's something I can do" Dom shook his head

"We want you to heal well Riss, you don't need to rush it" 

"I won't do anything silly – just sit and read or something… I know, do you have any accounting that needs to be done? I'm good with numbers" I could see from the look on Dom's face that the thought of me taking over what I had correctly guessed to be a unpopular job had him tempted. He nodded once.

"O.k. here's the deal – you can go in, but only until you start to hurt or get tired. Then Mia will take you home, and you're not allowed to complain. Agreed?" He asked. I smiled broadly

"Totally" The assembled team chuckled,  noticing that I had got exactly what I wanted. 

We rode to the garage in three cars – I got the front seat in Vince's with Jesse while Dom and Letty and Leon went in Dom's with Mia and Brian going together. The three cars travelled in a perfect convoy, with exactly half a car's length between each car, with the speed never being anything less than dead on the speed limit, if not above. The cars pulled side by side into parks directly outside the building with "Toretto's Café and Market" on a slightly faded sign. Vince got out of the car and came around, lifting me out of the car with ease. 

"Damn I could get used to this" I commented. Vince chuckled. I impulsively nipped Vince's neck, soothing the slightly pink spot with a kiss.

"So could I" He commented wryly, causing me to giggle. 

Vince deposited me on a desk chair with wheels in the café section before going through to the garage at the back. Mia set me up with a pile of accounts to write up into the accounts ledger. It was easy, but dull work, but I found it fun, chatting with Mia and listening to the music drifting forward from the garage where the boys and Letty were working on cars. Fortunately I was able to write with my right hand even though it was in its cast.  I finished all of the work Mia could think up in three hours, and had been chatting to Mia, and pulling myself around the counter on my wheely chair for fun for awhile when Mia called the others through for the lunch. Vince was looking deliciously ruffled, with a grease streak across his forehead and dirty hands. I honestly didn't know how attractive I would find the dirty look, yet I was constantly surprised by the strength of my feelings for Vince. I said a quick hi before Mia scolded Vince, Leon, Jesse, Letty and her brother, telling them they had better go and get cleaned up before the even thought of eating. I chuckled openly at this, and pulled my chair over to where Mia was placing the lunch of sandwiches and cold drinks with a salad that she laughing commented was "for the girls" while the others scrubbed clean in the small bathroom.  

By the time Mia had chairs pulled up and food on the table the others had returned, much cleaner, and looking a tad chagrined. Vince straddled the chair beside me, leaning over and kissing me quickly.

"How you feeling baby?" He asked quietly

"I'm great" I stated. He gently cupped my chin, making me meet his eyes

"You promise you'll tell us if you start to feel sick?" He asked. I smiled

"Yep – but I'm fine, and it's way more interesting here than at home." He smiled at that and agreed before we both turned to sampling Mia's lunch. I had a large plate of salad and a two pieces of bread, with cheese in the middle. Leon ragged me for eating such a "girly girl" meal and I just laughed. 

"You have no idea how much of a girly girl I really am" I exclaimed. 

"Oh yeah? I'm intrigued" Leon shot back.

"Yeah, tell us!" Mia laughed. 

"Okay – how's this… I love horses, pink is my favourite colour, and oh yeah – I've been dancing ever since I was a little kid and want more than anything to be a ballerina when I "grow up" Leon's look of fake horror had everyone laughing. 

"I didn't know you danced" Dom commented "You any good?" 

"I was getting there, but then I ran out of money and now this ( gesturing to my broken arm) so…" I shrugged "yeah."

"You'll have to show us what you can do when you're all healed up" Dom stated, the order loosing it's sting with the friendly grin that accompanied it.

"I'll do that" I assured him, and with that we moved on to talking about other things.

After lunch Letty and the boys returned to the garage and I volunteered to help Mia stock the shelves. She complained at first, but then I demonstrated the wheelchair like capabilities of the office chair, and she laughingly caved, leaving me stock the lower shelves while she went through into the garage to talk to Dom about something. I was happily placing tomatoes on the shelf when a performance race car pulled up outside, dispelling three large men onto the pavement. I started to call Mia, but lost my voice in fear when I realised just who were – my original kidnappers. 

"Hello girly" The one who had been driving – the leader – snarled. 

"Miss us?" As the leader eyed me lecherously the other two came forward and placed their huge hands on my arms.

"My, my you are a looker.  No wonder Dom didn't just throw you back onto the streets. I tell you boys, I choose well" the leader cackled. 

"Now lets get going" he demanded, motioning to the other two who yanked me forward, forcing me to put my weight on my injured ankles and re-bruising my upper arms. The pain was intense, but it cleared my head, allowing me to let the shrill piercing scream that had been frozen in my throat go. I was silenced by a slap to the face, and the pair started to half drag me over to the door. 

I heard a rush of footsteps then the dangerously pissed off voice of Dom

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He growled menacingly. My three attackers spun to face the newly arrived, and highly pissed off team. 

"We raced for slips, not bitches. We're collecting what's ours" the leader stated belligerently. I saw Mia place a hand on Vince's shoulder, squeezing in an attempt to stop the rage showing on his face from erupting into action. Dom spoke, his voice dangerously controlled

"You are obviously extremely stupid, for coming here and disrespecting me and my family, so I will make allowances for that and give you five seconds to get the hell out of here. Otherwise we (he gestured to the team) will take pleasure in making sure that none of you can move enough to kidnap another innocent girl ever again" The three outsiders shifted uncomfortably.

"One" – Dom took a step closer, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Brian and Letty flanking him.

"Two" – The pair holding onto me glanced at each other, nervous.

"Three" – Vince scooped up a large torque wrench from a shelf to his right

"Four" – the two holding me caved, throwing me to the ground and fleeing to their car, their once cocky leader following only seconds later. 

"Don't you ever let me see you again" Dom roared after their departing backs before joining the others where they were crouching around me where I had fallen on the ground and was slumped, crying. 

"You o.k. girl?" Leon asked, gently touching my shoulder. I pushed myself up to sitting with my good arm and then hastily wiped the tears from my cheeks only to find that I couldn't stop crying. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not hurt" I reassured them, trying to smile reassuringly, but failing dismally. 

"Let's get you up then babe" Vince suggested gently, gathering me into his arms and standing up. I gratefully buried my face in his chest, feeling instantly so much safer. 

I listened as Dom organise for Letty to drive me and Vince home and clung to Vince as he carried me to the car, hoping in the back with me still in his arms while Letty drove us. As Vince held me I got myself together enough to stop crying, and be able to thank Letty when we arrived back at the house 

"It's nothing. Feel better aight?" she stated, gunning her engine and speeding back to the garage. 

Vince carried me to the front door, then asked me to get his keys from his pocket – since his hands were all tied up in carrying me. I reached down and managed to fish them out one handed, before unlocking the door with a minimum of fumbling. Vince carried me to one of the couches in the lounge and sat down, still keeping me on his lap, and close to his body. 

"You sure you're alright, they didn't hurt you anywhere?" He asked, cupping my cheeks in his hands so I couldn't avoid his eyes. Damn it, he knew me so well already, knowing my inability to convincingly lie to someone's face. I sighed

"Just a little – my back and shoulders feel a little bruised, and I just aggravated my ankles a bit by having to put my weight on them" I answered reluctantly. The slap had smarted like hell, but I don't think it would have bruised too much and anyway I didn't want Vince to worry, or be mad at himself for not being able to stop it. I could tell by his face that that was his instant reaction, but was gratified by his swift reining in of that emotion, replacing it with honest concern. 

"What do you want to do?" He asked "Do you want a shower? Bath? Painkillers?"

I smiled gratefully.

"Ummm, well, I wouldn't mind washing my face and stuff, but I can't be bothered having a shower or whatever with my arm like this and everything." I timidly suggested. Vince smiled and kissed me soundly

"that sounds like a great idea" he stated. 

It took half an hour for me to wash my face, hand, brush my teeth, brush my hair and change into some baggy pyjama pants and a black singlet – all with Vince's tender help. Vince himself took the opportunity to change into a clean white wife beater and some scruffy black cargoes, having a quick shower while I brushed my hair in the bedroom, imagining exactly what was going on on the other side of the bathroom door. 

I finished my brushing and gathered my hair into a clumsy ponytail, admiring how my mid length, brown/blonde hair shone for the first time in a long time, as a direct result of the washing it had received the day before. Vince returned from the bathroom, throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper where mine already resided and joining me on the bed. I leaned forward and kissed him thoroughly.

"Thank you" I whispered. He kissed me

"No. Thank you" he replied, stressing the last word. 

When Mia, Letty, Jesse, Leon, Brian and Dom returned from work Vince and I were curled up on the couch, watching the end of "Gone in 60 seconds" The movie finished and Vince switched off the DVD with the remote, saying hi to everyone. I stifled a yawn as my stressful day caught up with me. Vince saw of course, and asked if I wanted to have a sleep until dinner. I gratefully agreed and said a quick Hi/Bye to the rest of the team before snuggling into Vince's chest as he carried me up the stairs. 

I was already partially asleep by the time we reached our room, and I barely kept my eyes open as Vince carefully placed me in bed, pulling the covers up around my chin and gently kissing my forehead. 

"Sleep well babe" he whispered, turning off the light and closing the door after him, leaving me to drift into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. It's rather depressing actually. **

**Authors note: Hey again! Here's the next chapter. Hope u enjoy!**

**Chapter six**

I woke slowly, to the sensation of a gentle touch along my cheek bone. I opened my eyes to see Vince sitting on the edge of my bed, leaning over me slightly.

"Hey baby, sorry to wake you, but dinner's ready now" he gently stated. I rubbed my face with my good arm and yawned a bit, waking up slowly. 

"'kay" I mumbled  sleepily "Now do I have to pull a sleeping beauty to get a kiss or" My ultimatum was cut off as Vince's mouth swooped down on mine, helping me to wake up in the most delightful way possible. He pulled back, leaving me feeling deliciously flustered and detangled me from my bedclothes. 

"We should probably put you in some real pants – we're eating outside" Vince suggested. I nodded and directed him into finding my ratty, but undeniably comfortable faded green cargo pants, a bra and a red cotton and lace singlet. 

Vince, clothes in hand, walked back to the edge of the bed where I was seated and put the clothes on the bed beside me, obviously about to step back and give me room to change. As I was loving the closeness that was so rapidly building between me and Vince I didn't want this distance, so I raised both my arms – appealing in the same was as your average 3 year old to have my top removed. Vince chuckled low in his throat and stepped forward immediately, gently slipping his fingers under the bottom of my singlet, drawing it slowly up my body and over my head, leaving me once again topless in his company. Almost as if he was enchanted Vince dropped to his knees his fiery gaze taking in my exposed skin before his eyes returned to battle with mine. He stole a quick kiss from my lips, then trailed kisses down my chin, neck and tracing the line of my collarbone. The heat his skilled mouth evoked made me melt back into his arms – supportingly wrapped around my back. I let out a low moan as his lips covered my left nipple, his talented tongue sending bolts of sensation right to the deepest core of myself. 

"Vince, Riss, Hurry up!" Leon yelled up the stairs, causing Vince to abandon his pleasurable pursuits. 

"Busted" He joked as he released my breast, quickly reaching for my bra and slipping it over my arms before reaching behind me to fasten it. I slowly surfaced from the haze of passion, feeling Vince slip the singlet over my head, basically stuffing my pliable arms into the arm holes. 

"Oh god, the things you make me feel" I whispered rawly, leading Vince to pause in his grab for my cargos. He turned to face me, cupping my face in his hands. 

"I would show you just how well we go together, but I know if we're not down in 2 minutes Dom will come and get us" Vince spoke, his voice husky with restrained passion. 

"Sorry V. I don't mean to teas.." I was cut off by a finger gently placed on my lips. 

"You're no tease Clarissa Standthorpe – you're perfect. Now lets change these pants and head on downstairs." He suggested, causing a happy grin to cover my face as I nodded in acquiescence. 

When we arrived at the table set up outside 1.5 minutes later, it was to a general, but good-natured ribbing from the assembled team. Vince gently placed me in a seat to the left of Dom, then sat to my left, so we sat opposite Letty and Jessie. Brian sat beside Jessie, Mia at the bottom of the table, with Leon in the remaining seat beside Vince. Once everyone was seated they just waited, looking at Dom with an odd expectant look on their faces. The silence lasted nearly 3 minutes, before I worked up the nerve

"Excuse me Dom, may we please eat?" I asked nervously.

"You most certainly can Riss" Dom stated, with an odd smugness

"Unfair!" Jessie exclaimed. I gave him a puzzled look

"Ok, so I'm totally missing something…" I exclaimed slowly. The whole table burst out laughing, which totally didn't help my puzzlement. I looked to Dom for an explanation. He obliged, explaining their tradition of trying to catch the new members of the team into reaching for food, then making them say grace. They had all decided to wait as long as it would take for me to go for the food, while they were waiting for me and Vince to come down from upstairs. 

"Jessie's just bitter coz we've got him more times than we could count" Letty laughed.

"No one thought of asking before" Mia commented. I spoke without speaking. 

"I used to get smacked if I even moved towards the food before my parents and guests ate" They all stared at me, and I uncomfortably shrugged. 

"I didn't normally live at home anyway – catholic girls boarding school"

"Did you have one of those cute uniforms?" Leon asked instantly, causing a laugh to echo around the table.

"Of course." I answered with a cheeky grin to Vince, who raised an eyebrow. 

"Later huh?" He whispered into my ear. I giggled totally forgetting about all the rest of the people in the and whispered back

"If you're good" 

"Oi! You two! Cut it out" Dom joked. I felt the heat of a blush spread up my cheeks, dropping my head briefly onto Vince's shoulder before facing up to the others again. 

Dom said grace – a blessing like I had never heard before, thanking God for Corona, chicken wings and the new racing tires just brought out by Toyota. I was moved however when Dom's finishing words were spoken

"And thanks for giving us Riss, and that sweet ride she came with" before everyone said a vehement Amen. 

"So I'm good to eat now?" I asked Vince quietly. He smiled and scooped the tray of chicken up, offering it to me

"Yep – dig in"


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't own… Alas I spend all my money on lollies and pointe shoes so I don't have any spare to buy a movie like the fast and the furious. Blast. 

**Authors note:** I am sorry this has taken so long to be updated. I keep all of my files on a lap top and it decided to have it's floppy drive break, leaving me with no way to get the files off the laptop. Sorry about that and thanks for all the feedback – much appreciated. 

**Chapter Seven**

The meal was loud and happy, with Letty and Jessie arguing over what kind of exhaust system to put into a clients car while Leon and Brian discussed the new sound system that they were getting for Leon's skyline. Vince and Dom talked about reading the cars for "Race Wars" which apparently was one of the big racing events of the year. They had two months, but apparently that wasn't much time. I just listened. I was intrigued by the amazing group dynamic of the Toretto team, with Dom as the king, powerful and strong and Letty his apparently tough queen. Using the same euphemism Mia was the princess – way more openly feminine than Letty, and seen as the little sister to all of the men on the team – except for Brian of course. Now, Brian was interesting. Anyone with eyes could see he was in love with Mia, and deeply respected Dom, yet there was a palpable tension between him and Vince. Vince had already told me that at a time he had imagined himself to be in love with Mia, yet I somehow sensed that that wasn't the source of the discontent. Jesse, however, was as straightforward as they come. Scatty, but eager to please, he often reminded me of a puppy, looking up to Dom and the others. Leon was a … well, a GUY! Cars, women and beer were his life, and that was exactly how he liked it. So that brought me to Vince. I knew him to be sensitive, caring and kind, but I also knew that he would hate anyone outside the tight knit group to know this. To the world he was tough, rough and dangerous. To me he was my sanity, my saviour. It was odd how, through the common medium of cars the ragtag group formed such a tight team. Even odder to me was the fact that I apparently could now call myself a member of this team. 

Dinner finished and we all headed inside, carrying plates and bowls so the table was cleared in one go. I volunteered to help with the dishes, but was totally overridden by Dom, who commanded Vince to sit me down in the lounge with the remote then come back and help Mia with the dishes. I was proud that Vince didn't even grumble, making sure I was comfortable on the sofa with my ankles propped up a bit and a blanket covering me before kissing me on the forehead and heading back out to the kitchen. Leon, Jessie and Letty joined me, while Brian and Dom scrubbed off the grill and checked everything was locked up right outside. We were watching a random programme about a family trying to build a house in 24 hours or something when I felt my eyelids start to get heavy again. However, when I heard the other members of the team returning I made a point of attempting to hide all signs of exhaustion, sitting up a little more on the couch and fighting back a yawn.

Dom walked in with Vince, talking about the next street race, which was scheduled for Thursday night – in three days time. I only caught the end of the conversation, Dom saying 

"A'ight then, if she will do that, then she can go." To V before coming and sitting down on the couch beside my feet.

"Riss, the next street race is on Thursday night. I wanted you to stay here, with either Mia or V or someone to look after you, but V tells me he thinks that might just annoy you. He seems to think that you would want to go and see the racing." He raised an eyebrow as he was finishing

"Of course I do!!!" I exclaimed abruptly.

"Fine. Here's the deal. If you want to go to the races you have do spend the next three days resting – and I mean resting. That means no helping of any kind – we'll bring you with us to the garage and set up a bed for you on a sofa or something. You can read and sleep where we can see you while we work. Under no circumstances are you to ever be alone, Vince or one of us guys has to be with you. You will not attempt to do anything strenuous, and you will do your best to heal. I get final say on the day, and if you aren't well enough you will stay home and not complain – agreed?" Dom commanded. 

I nodded dumbly.

"Good." Dom sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Then it hit me. 

"I'm going to the races!" I squealed and threw my arms around Dom from behind in an exuberant hug. He chuckled, and reached up to ruffle my hair. 

"Yeah, you are." As my bout of race-induced adrenaline faded I sagged a bit, feeling my exhaustion hit me again. Vince, who had been watching with a smile on his face asked

"Bed now babe?"  I smiled and nodded, twining my uninjured arm around his neck as he scooped me into his arms. 

"Night everyone" I called out,  snuggling into V's arms. 

"Night Riss" was the general reply.

Vince helped me to change, smoothly removing my pants and replacing them with the pyjama pants I had shed earlier, and swapping my singlet and bra for my pyjama's singlet top. Vince once again slipped an arm around my waist, standing behind me as I brushed my teeth and wiped my face with a flannel. As I dried off my hands I caught sight of Vince and my reflection in the mirror over the sink. I looked so tiny and delicate standing in front of him, his body silhouetting mine, his grip around my waist emphasising each and every muscle in his tattooed shoulders. He met my eyes in the mirror

"Hey baby" he whispered, before dropping his head to kiss, lick and nibble at the side of my neck. I let out a low moan as he got the perfect spot on my shoulder, sending sparks shooting through my body. Vince stiffened at the sound spun me in his arms, his mouth latching onto mine with fierce intensity. We kissed until I have to gasp for air, Vince taking the opportunity as I drew in some much needed oxygen to lift me so I was straddling his hips, my arms around his neck. Now I can reach I rest my forehead on his for a second before attacking his lips. As we kiss I feel a vague sensation of motion, but was still surprised when V lowered me to the bed.

"Just tell me if you want to stop" Vince groaned into my ear, slipping his hands up under my singlet and cupping my bare breasts. Another raw moan was torn from my lips and I reached up and frantically urged Vince to shed his top, submitting as he then stripped me of mine before pressing his bare chest against mine. Our kisses lost a bit of their mad frenzy as V made steps to slow us down, whispering soothing words to me and drawing out each kiss longer, allowing for more pleasure in the sensations that were weaving themselves around me. Things escalated at this steady pace until we were both naked, my legs parted and wrapped around Vince's waist as he gently stroked my inexperienced flesh. 

"V, I've never done this before" I gasped, feeling overwhelmed by the sensations his clever digits were creating within me. 

"I know baby, we'll go slow. Just tell me to stop… " I abruptly cut him off with a fierce kiss

"Don't even think about it!" I panted, giving him the last nudge he needed to fully make me his, body and spirit. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I just own nothing ok…**

**Authors Note: I am totally suffering a case of writers anxiety about this chapter, and am not entirely certain if I like how it ended up. Anyways, I am too lazy to rewrite it, so just let me know what you think as always.**

**Also, a singlet is a top with really thin straps… little New Zealandism sneaking in there, sorry…**

**Chapter Eight**

I woke the next morning feeling whole, for possibly the first time in my life. I opened my eyes to stare directly into the eyes of the man I was totally in love and couldn't help but grin ecstatically. Vince's eyes took on an intense tint and I lowered my eyes from his gaze, worried that he would be able to see exactly what I was feeling in my eyes. Worried that he wouldn't feel the same. 

"What's wrong baby?" Vince asked, his voice husky from sleep. Not really knowing what to do or say – having never had a 'morning after' before – I merely looked up into V's eyes. And instantly decided to say what I felt. 

"Nothing." I reached out and gently traced Vince's cheek bone. "And that scares me". I dropped my eye line again,  not able to continue under Vince's intense gaze. 

"Why does it scare you?" V asked, his arms slipping around my waist and pulling me into an embrace which removed the necessity for eye contact, but gave me all the support I could ever need. 

"Because so much of it revolves around the fact that I'm falling in love with you." I whispered quietly, but with all the honesty I possess. 

 Vince started at this statement slightly, and pulled back from our embrace, his hands moving to cup my face. 

"I think I've already fallen Riss. And considering I've gone 24 years without feeling anything that even measures up to this…"He trailed off and kissed me softly, tenderly. "You make me feel Riss… You got nothing to worry about." I kissed Vince gently, pouring everything I was feeling into the kiss, tears of happiness wetting my eyes. 

"I know we've been moving fast baby, and if you wanna slow down, stop, reverse, anything, just say, and I'll do it" Vince promised. I kissed him tenderly.

"I'm good with last night, with everything. I just am still adjusting to not being on my own. You've been so good to me…" I kissed him "And I've never been happier" I kissed him one more time before the neon digits on the bedside alarm caught my eyes.

"And now we've got to get up, so I don't make you late for work" I stated with a grin,  slipping my feet out from the blankets so I was sitting on the edge of the bed, the sheet covering my nudity.

"You reckon you could get me some clothes?" I asked over my shoulder to V, who laughed, slipping into his boxer shorts as he got up from the bed. He got me a singlet, underwear and some baggy cargoes and watched while I slipped the top on, then I managed to get my underwear on without much fumbling.

"Aw, don't you need my help to put your pants on any more?" V asked with a fake pout. I smiled and gave him back the pants

"Anytime you want baby" I stated, with what started as my idea of a sexy pout and rapidly turned into a giggle. Vince laughed with me, scooping me up and depositing me back on the bed a second later, pants on. 

"Man, you're good at that" I stated, smiling. He grinned cheekily then chucked on his usual layered singlets and baggy pants, pulling on his boots and slipping his dog tags over his head. 

"Wanna piggy back?" He asked, turning around so I could stand up and climb onto his back.

"Yup!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I couldn't resist giving him a kiss on the side of his face – enjoying the texture of his 2 day stubble against my lips, before snuggling my head onto his shoulder. 

Breakfast and travelling to the shop went the same as the day before, except that this time, when we reached the garage, Vince carried me through to the large enclosed garage, where he sat me down on a seat while Leon and Jessie went and fetched a mattress that was being stored out back, and Letty carried in the pillows and duvets and stuff that Dom and Vince had insisted on. Mia even gave me a bag filled with magazines of all descriptions. They got me settled in a patch of sun from a large window and went to work. I watched with interest as they all started out, obviously knowing what they were doing with no need for orders to be given out. It was noisy work, the radio often being drowned out by one power tool or another, but I was so relaxed that eventually my eyes got heavy, and with nothing better to do, I drifted off to sleep. 

Waking from an awful confused dream, full of stifling compartments and pain I couldn't prevent the scream which was torn from my lips. Vince ran over to my side, wrapping me in his arms, reassuring me continuously as I grasped at the front of his shirt and gasped for breath.

"Hey, it's ok Riss. It's o.k." Vince reassured and I slowly calmed down. 

"Sorry…nightmare… the trunk" I gasped. Vince kissed the top of my head and rubbed my arms reassuringly.

"It's o.k. You're safe here." Vince reassured again. I sighed, all the nervous tension flooding from me as I relaxed into V's arms. 

"I'm so silly, I'm sorry" I murmured, ducking my head in embarrassment. 

"Hey, you're allowed to be a bit silly. Now do you wanna come over and keep me company for awhile?" Vince asked. I nodded eagerly, climbing onto his back so he could piggy back me over to the car he was working on.

"What are you doing?" I asked, interested. 

"The most boring job ever – oil change" Vince answered with a grimace.

"Oooo, teach me how!" I asked eagerly. Vince laughed and ruffled my hair. 

"Sure" he answered, seating me on a trolley. For the next three hours Vince walked me through an oil change, battery replacement, and various other mundane tasks that he absolutely despised and was very vocal about despising. He explained how they each had one day of the week where they had to do all the boring, routine tasks that brought steady money into the garage, and that happened to be his day. All the rest of the week he would be working on the clients and teams racing cars, doing what he called "real work". By the time lunch rolled around I was starting to feel quite tired and sore, but I thought I had covered it well. We ate with Mia again, but I only picked at my food, finding I had very little appetite. 

"You o.k. Riss?" Mia asked, noticing my rearrangement, rather than eating of the light pasta dish Mia had made for lunch.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, grinning my best carefree grin. 

"You getting sore baby?" V asked, brushing my hair behind my ear on the side nearest to him. I sighed. I just couldn't hide anything from this lot, especially Vince. 

"A little. Not too bad" I admitted. 

"Do you wanna go back to the house?" Dom asked. I shook my head

"I'll just sleep for a bit then I'll be fine" I stated firmly, hoping it was the truth. I wasn't used to feeling sore like this, and five days of being incapacitated was starting to wear on my patience a little. The others agreed, and I was immediately carried by Vince to my little mattress bed. Vince tucked me in comfortably, kissing me on the forehead, before gently kissing each of my closed eyelids, and commanding me to "sleep well" 

I did. 

I woke much later, conveniently just as Dom and the guys were closing up shop. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. 

"Look who's up!" Jesse commented.

He wandered over and flopped down beside me on the bed. 

"What you doin?" he asked. I laughed and flopped back down to lying. 

"Nothin much" I replied. "Starin at the ceiling and all" Jesse laughed

We kidded around for awhile, him teasing me light heartedly until I heard a growl

"Now what are you doin with my girl Jesse?" Jesse yelped and I laughed, swatting at Vince good naturedly. Jesse got up quickly and scooted off, murmering something unintelligible. I reached up and pulled Vince down for a kiss. 

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you're already lyin' with other guys!" He exclaimed roughly. I kissed him again, this time slipping my tongue past his lips, rubbing it against his smoothly. He moved his weight over mine, pushing me back onto the mattress then supporting his weight with his arms either side of my body. 

I kissed him until I desperately needed oxygen then tore my lips from his – panting.

"Feeling better now?" I asked him. He nodded and growled

"You're my woman. Mine." I smiled.

"Yes Vince. Yours." I replied, with only a hint of humour

He kissed me again, but before we could get too carried away we were interrupted by the sound of Leon clearing his throat. 

"Hey dawg, Dom says you gots to stop hookin up and bring that girl back to the fort" he announced, laughter lightening his characteristically husky voice. 

Vince threw a cushion at him which he dodged laughingly before leaving the garage. Vince retrieved the pillow then picked me up, carrying me back to his car and driving us both home.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Don't own , so don't sue…

**Authors note:** Ok, so now I finally have some free time, I thought I would give some much needed props to all the wonderful people who have been reviewing me. Sorry it's taken so long for me to get around it, you guys rock!

These are in order of my latest reviewer to my earlier reviewers… Thanks to all you guys who reviewed more than once, I love getting feedback!

WantingDreams

Cruel-capricorn

Babs

Hiphopstar x5 – thanks so much for all your kind words!

Giggles2003 x3 – u rock! I love reading your reviews!

Mypinktutu x6 – one of my first reviewers, and a dancer! What's not to love!

Starshine

The little prophet

Mistress Natalia – thanks for the advice – I hope my New Zealandisms aren't so glaringly obvious anymore…

Pinky666 

Nicole

Angell411 x5 – always great to hear from you!

JRodriguez

Brittany x2

Bonespanda – hope my paragraphing is better now!

Misspink

Now, onto the story…

**Chapter Nine**

When we arrived back at "the fort" Vince carried me straight up to the bathroom to clean up. I was surprised and amused to see the streaks of oil and grease on my face and neck, obviously coming from my greasy left hand, and my habit of brushing my hair off my face. 

"You wanna see if we can get you a shower?" Vince asked. 

I nodded enthusiastically, looking forward to being clean again. 

"Do you have some plastic bags and some masking tape?" I asked, laughing a little at Vince's leering look then waving my injured arm in his face. 

"To cover my arm, V". Vince laughed sheepishly.

"Right… I'll go grab some" He replied, sitting me on the edge of the bath and leaving the room.

It took about five minutes to layer plastic bags over my arm, taping each one until we were certain that it was waterproof. I laughed at the result.

"Now that's sexy" I kidded, earning a grin from Vince.

"How do you want this to play out?" Vince asked, gesturing to the shower. 

I thought for a second.

"Can you help me? – I won't be able to wash my hair or anything with my arm like this" I asked.

Vince grinned and reached for the hem of his shirt, stripping it over his head. 

"I'll take that as a yes." I giggled, enjoying my now unimpeded view of his muscular chest. Vince locked the bathroom door before returning to my side and helping me out of my clothes and into the shower, quickly stripping himself in the process. 

The first touch of the high pressure water on my back was heavenly, leading me to close my eyes, letting out a low moan. 

"God that's good" I exclaimed, before opening my eyes again, staring straight into the fiery gaze of Vince, who was holding me firmly against his chest so I could stand without pain. I felt a stirring from little Vince, and couldn't resist placing a kiss on his collar bone, scooping my good arm around his neck. I could see the flare in Vince's eyes, of desire, of wanting, but he contained it, insisting on carefully washing my hair without letting himself get carried away. While the conditioner he put in my hair worked, Vince quickly washed himself, holding me to his side with his left arm while he removed all traces of dirt and grease from his arms and face.

He then turned to me, gently soaping me free arm, massaging my sore muscles as he went, and turning me into a human shaped blob of quivery jelly with arousal.

Once he was satisfied that I was clean he rinsed the conditioner from my hair and gently lifted me from the shower.  He had been so restrained, putting my needs first, even when I could blatantly see the evidence of his raging desires,  that I couldn't help but kiss him gently on the lips. Of course, my own aroused senses immediately made me want more, so I pulled myself up with the arm around his neck, bringing my lips back into contact with his for a passionate kiss. Vince lifted me so I was straddling his waist, and the kisses got more heated. I quickly lost my head, drowning in sensation.

"Baby, we can't – not here – we're not protected" Vince groaned between kisses.

I pulled back quickly and rested my forehead against Vince's.

"I'm sorry" I panted, trying desperately to get a hold on myself.  

"Don't be. Not your fault" he replied, his voice deep and still laced with passion. 

He gently lowered me to the ground, hissing as my belly rubbed against his still urgent arousal. I couldn't help but gently circle my hips, rubbing against him and eliciting a guttural moan.

"Baby…" He growled, tipping my head up to him. I gently placed my cast covered arm behind his neck, hooking his head to mine for a deep kiss. Breaking the kiss and holding V's intense gaze, I took a step back, and sat on the edge of the bath. Vince gulped visibly stepping forward. I reached forward, gently skating my fingers from his chest, lower… and lower. 

"OY! Get out of there Vince! It's my turn!" Leon yelled from outside, banging on the door. 

It was almost comical how quickly Vince's arousal shrunk.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Truly.

**Authors Note:** Sorry this has taken soooo long to get out. Christmas is always a busy time for me, with all that sunbathing, swimming and general lazing around at the beach… Nah, seriously, I've been working on a Dairy Farm – REALLY EARLY MORNINGS = not much time to do computer stuff. Forgive me?

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers – starshine, Miss.M, WantingDreams, cruel-capricorn, AngelRose82 and Kittahh, you guys ROCK! 

**Chapter Ten**

"Fuck off, we'll be out in a second" He yelled at the door, grabbing two towels and wrapping one around his waist, passing the second one to me. I quickly dried off and slipped on my robe. Vince then got rid of the bags and tape from around my broken arm, all the while grumbling about the "stupid, impatient bastards" he lived with. I couldn't help but giggle silently to myself. It's not that I wasn't annoyed at Leon's timing – because, frankly, it blew – but V sooo sounded like an old school teacher I had had, who had used to talk to himself all the time about how, back in his day, students respected their teachers and didn't talk in class / swear / dress like hookers. Vince saw my amusement and scowled at me fiercely.

"What!" I exclaimed. He scowled again, and I let out a giggle. 

"You are too cute for words!" I giggled. Vince just scowled, then scooped me into his arms, and carried me, hysterical with laughter, back to our bedroom. 

Depositing me on the bed Vince went and collected clothes for both of us, and we dressed quickly, determined to be on time for dinner for once. We were early even, so I helped Mia make a salad with Vince's support, before Vince dumped me on a chair and carried out the salad and potatoes, coming back for me. By this time of course, Leon and Jesse had smelt the food, coming sniffing around. As Vince piggy backed me outside we both caught sight of Dom and Brian cooking steaks on the grill, laughing over something. Vince instantly tensed, hesitating for the merest second as his eyes took in the sight. I don't think I would have even noticed if I hadn't been in such full contact with him.  So there was something going on there. I quickly distracted Vince as best I could, murmuring something about my old school uniform in his ear. Needless to say, I instantly had his attention. 

"You promise?" he exclaimed huskily. I giggled.  

Apart from that little hiccup dinner went really well. Mia said a proper grace, insisting that there had to occasionally be a straight prayer. After dinner everyone crashed in front of the TV and we all watched an action movie then lazed around chatting for awhile. It was quite late by the time Vince carried me up to bed. We brushed our teeth and I sat on the bed while Vince stripped to his boxer shorts and I slipped into my oversized T-shirt to sleep in.

"Vince" I asked hesitantly "What's up with you and Brian?" I may have well have walked into a freezer for all the reception that that comment got. 

"Nothing" He replied, a hint of frost in his voice. I didn't know what to do – should I push him and risk him getting mad or should I just leave it. I decided on the latter. For now. 

"Okay, whatever. Bed now?" I asked, attempting for flippancy.

"Hell yeah" Vince responded. I couldn't help but laugh, slightly self-depreciatingly, at least that was an honest answer.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Jack Authors Note: Once again I have to thank my wonderful reviewers - you guys totally rock! I am so sorry it took so long to get this up - I had a ballet camp for the last week where I was dancing for three hours every morning. That would have been ok, except I had to drive up to 4 hours every day to get there and back thanks to smelly Auckland traffic (excuse the rant!) so, yeah.. Sorry. I hope you like, and I hope that I don't take so long to get the next part out!  
  
Chapter Eleven Time flew until it was Thursday afternoon and I was watching the boys clean up the garage in preparation for closing. They had spent the last couple of hours going over all the cars, checking their NOS systems and ensuring every last aspect of the car was functioning to perfection for the races that night. I was aware of a tension in the air that had been absent in the week I had known them, a kind of excitement that had burned with a slow flame all day, and was now increasing in its fervour. When all of the tools were stashed and locked down Vince lifted me onto his back and we all headed back to the fort.  
  
As Vince piggybacked me into the house Letty informed Vince and I that she would be kidnapping me after dinner to get ready for the races, so if I wanted to have a shower I would have to do it before then. I looked at Vince, raising an eyebrow in query. "You got time to help me out?" I asked. "Hell yeah" he replied, almost before I was finished asking. Letty laughed.  
  
"You're such a horn dog, coyote!" she teased, skipping away from V's playful swipe and disappearing into her and Dom's room. "Coyote, hmmmmm?" I asked, amused by the nickname I had never heard before. Vince looked mildly embarrassed. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "S'ok - coyotes are sexy" I drawled. Vince leered at me, squeezing my butt where he was holding me up. "Of course, they could have called you something like sunshine, or poppet or peach blossom" I teased. Vince growled, only making me laugh harder.  
  
V climbed the stairs two at a time to our room, gathering up all the stuff we would need for the shower while I sat on the edge of the bed. I watched quizzically as he scrawled something on a piece of paper, snagging a tack from the wall. Crouching down so I could slip onto his back Vince picked up all of our stuff and carried me into the bathroom sitting me on the edge of the bath and quickly stepping outside with the piece of paper clutched in his hand. He returned a second later paper less and locked the door, brushing off all my queries about what he had just done. He shrugged out of his top, pulling his chain over his head and slipping his pants down. I instantly noticed his erection, pressing against his boxers.  
  
He saw the direction of my gaze "Do you have any idea what it does to me every time I feel you pressed up against me while I am carrying you around?" Vince asked huskily, walking forward a stopping just in front of me. I gulped, suddenly feeling lost for words. "I'll tell you" he volunteered, compelling me to nod, as if hypnotized. "you make me burn, ache to touch you with nothing between us but air and skin" He gently lifted my t-shirt over my head "to feel you pressed against me with nothing in between" his clever fingers divested me of my bra, his hand slipping around my waist and pulling me to his body "to taste you" his lips dropped to my neck where he nibbled on the sensitive spot at the base, causing waves of shivers to spread throughout my body "to bury myself so deep in you that I feel like we are one person" he undid my jeans and pushed them to the floor, his hands slipping down to cup my bottom, lifting me so I was straddling him, my cotton panties rubbing against his boxer clad erection. I gasped at the sensation, my eyes closing momentarily at the delightful friction the movement was causing before opening them again and focusing on those of Vince. I slowly twisted my hips, grinding slightly against him, delighting in the rush of desire which filled Vince's eyes, granting them a burning intensity. I was still new to sex and all it entailed, but I was quickly finding how much I loved the power I seemed to have over Vince. The power the arouse him, to make him want me. This made me daring, slipping my unbroken arm down between our bodies. Vince hissed when I came in contact with the sensitive skin of his lower belly, but stopped my wandering hand before it could reach its target. "No babe, I got a better plan" he groaned huskily, quickly ridding me of my panties and himself of his boxers. He fished a condom from the piles of clothes on the floor. And it was a better plan, that's for sure. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Oh yes... I own it. That's why I write fanfiction. (Do I even have to add the NOT! ?) Authors Note: I am sorry my updates are slack, and this one is short too... Sorry bout that, and a big hug to all of those wonderful people who keep on reviewing, and those who started with this point. Thanks heaps, as I always say, You Rock.  
  
Chapter twelve When we emerged from the shower about 20 minutes later I managed to snag the piece of paper off the door as Vince carried me to our room. Granted "Stay the fuck away" wasn't exactly subtle, but I had to appreciate the uninterrupted shower time it granted us. We dried off and dressed before heading downstairs. Mia shook off my offers to help with dinner, instead sending us into the main room to "have fun" with the others. Dom, Jesse and Leon were huddled around the Playstation 2, arguing over how to modify a car they had on Grand Turismo. Letty was watching with a "boys!" look on her face, but I wasn't fooled for a second. I knew if she got a chance she would be in there too, arguing the benefits of different suspension / tyre combinations. Vince put me on the couch beside Letty and went to join in the fracas, adding to the decibel level considerably.  
  
"Have fun?" Letty asked wryly, laughing at my blush. "We gots to get you looking good for tonight. There's gonna be a lotta people wonderin' about our new girl" She stated. I laughed, giving her a kinda 'yeah...right' look. She caught it, and laughed. "I keep forgetting you're not used to our world. You'll understand later" she stated, laughingly, but not unkindly. "I'll have to take your word on that" We chatted for awhile then Mia called us all in for dinner. Dom surprised me by scooping me up off the couch joking around with me and tipping me upside down while Vince grumbled briefly, then "stole" Letty, giving her a piggy back for a change.  
  
Once everyone was seated, Dom chose to say the grace, asking that he get a perfect run that night and that we all were kept safe. A particularly vehement Amen followed and everyone was digging in, practically inhaling the meal Mia had carefully prepared. As soon as the plates were cleared, Mia and Letty took charge, Mia ordering the guys to clean up the table and do all the dishes. There was a brief grumbling until Letty silenced them, announcing that unless they did the dishes so we could get ready "not one of you will be gettin any for a real long time." Needless to say, that effectively shut them up.  
  
Vince carried me upstairs, leaving me on the bed in Letty and Dom's room – chosen to get ready in because of the two full length mirrors that covered the cupboard doors, reflecting the bed and most of the room. As soon as V left I turned to Letty with a wicked grin "so... Mirrors huh?" I queried impishly. She grinned shamelessly. "so... Bathroom huh?" she shot back, and I couldn't help the blush that turned my cheeks a fiery red. "Busted" Mia announced looking at me. She turned to Letty. "Oh, and EWW" she added pointedly to Letty, leaving us all in fits of laughter lying across the bed. Eventually though, we managed to pull ourselves together, committing to the task of making ourselves look drop dead gorgeous for the boys. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own, sue me if you want – might be interesting. Authors note: This is a really short chapter – sorry about that – I am just moving down to where I go to Uni and everything is chaos – I am basically posting this so I have a break from packing and getting depressed at the thought of leaving home. Any ways, hope u enjoy! Please review – it really brightens my day! (  
  
Chapter Thirteen It took us a total of 3 hours to get ready – face masks, manicures, pedicures, make up, hair and clothing all being completed to perfection. I must admit I was nervous as hell at the thought of what Vince would say when he saw me. I was wearing Letty's clothes, a pair of tight faded low riding denim flares and a fine mesh top over a lacy midriff length corset. I felt a bit risqué, but the many mirrors made it impossible for me not to see that I looked good. Really good.  
  
"Ideally this would be where we'd all walk downstairs and make our entrance" Mia stated grinning at me "But since that's not really an option lets get the boys to do the walkin'" She lounged beside me on the end of the bed, carefully pulling down the hem of her lacy singlet so it just covered the top of her tight denim jeans. "Hell yeah! Why should we always go to them?" Letty laughed bouncing onto the bed at my other side, whistling loudly before yelling at the top of her lungs "HEY GUYS GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP HERE!". We all burst into a fit of giggles, the giggles turning to out and out laughter when Mia added "Come, boys, Come" and made like she was calling a pack of dogs.  
  
Needless to say the guys were a little surprised at the sight they received when they burst into the room seconds later. Granted, there was a moment of bemusement at the sight of three grown women, rolling around in a fit of mirth, but it only lasted a second, quickly replaced by good old fashioned lust. "Daaaaaaaaammmm are you ladies lookin' hot tonight" Leon drawled, only to be thumped almost simultaneously by Dom on his left and V on his right. This, of course, only set us off into more laughter. Obviously thinking we were beyond help, Dom stepped forward and flung Letty over his shoulder, slapping her on her leather covered butt. Letty naturally took exception to this, squirming and kicking and telling Dom what he could do with his "damn caveman ass". Dom just smirked at the gathered crowd and carried her out.  
  
Oddly enough Letty's loud protestations were silenced a couple of seconds later as a door slammed. Vince smiled at me and pulled me up onto his back, growling quickly that I looked sexy. I placed a quick kiss on the side of his neck before resting my chin on his shoulder as he carried me downstairs. As we passed the bathroom I heard a strange *noise*. I just couldn't resist. "Bathroom huh?" I yelled. There was a crash and a muffled curse. "Uh oh... let's go now!" I urged V, and chuckling, he agreed. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Nope, no Vince for me. I should be so lucky…

**Authors note:** I have no idea why I am on the internet posting this at 2.21am when I have a Physiology lecture at 9am tomorrow morning. I am obviously a crazy person. If anyone wanted to… say, feed my insanity they could drop me a review… I'm a sucker for positive reinforcement…* nudge nudge, wink wink*

(dude was that subtle or what!)

**Chapter Fourteen**

We piled into the cars, everyone driving their own except Mia, who rode with Brian, and of course me. We cruised into the alley where everyone was to meet and I was blown away by the sheer number of people packed into the stretch of road. Cars were parked along both sides, and there were people standing around, dancing to maxed out sound systems, polishing their cars and generally being seen. Instantly my fears of looking cheap were dispelled by the observation that, hell, I was chaste compared to the majority of the girls there. 

Dom drove straight down the middle of the rows of cars, Vince and Letty stopping just behind, with Brian, Leon and forming the back ranks of the team's triangle. 

Dom got out of the car, and was instantly absorbed into a crowd of backslapping guys, all trying to get some Dom time and *open* girls twining themselves around him like, well, slutty cats. I was shocked, my sheltered upbringing not really preparing me for such blatant sexuality in such an open setting. Letty stood back for nearly one minute, then strode forward, scattering the people around Dom  without even trying, a look there, a slight elbowing there, until she was beside Dom with a respectable distance around her and HER man. 

Vince came around the car, apparently ignoring the girls who came over to him and helping me out of the car. He protectively slipped his arms around my waist, standing behind me and leaning on the car, so I could lean on him and not hurt.

We watched as the race was decided on, then Vince got called forward to act as Dom's second. He sat me on the hood of his car, leaning in and kissing me deeply huskily murmuring

"Stay put" into my ear. I nodded and leaned back on the hood, watching him walk up to Dom with his sexy, confident stride.

I watched as the race was set up, with both Mia and Letty coming over briefly to say hello before getting called off by people they knew. I was happy watching though, seeing Dom, Vince and the boys in what was obviously their world. I also began to understand what Letty was meaning when she had stated that there were people interested in me, 'the new girl'. Countless times I would see people staring, some less subtly than others, but no one came over to see me, just stared and whispered. 

It was just starting to creep me out when a group finally saw fit to come and see me. There were 4 guys and 2 girls, a tall leggy packet blonde leading.

"So you're Vince's new skank?" she drawled leaning against a dark haired and skinned man who was leering openly at me. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything, instead looking down and fiddling with the hem of my top. Another of the men, a short but well muscled man with swarthy good looks corrupted by what I could only sum up as a "skeazy" aura, slipped onto the bonnet beside me.

He slipped an arm around my shoulders and leaned in close

"Whats a fine ass girl like you doing with Toretto trash?" I didn't answer

"Oh. So you're too good for me?" he sneered "but you're not to good to be Vince's little fuck toy" His friends laughed and I felt a blush burning on my cheeks. I wanted to cut him down – slay him with words – but I just didn't know what to say. I felt awkward, out of my depth. The hand that was on my shoulder slipped lower, an unsubtle attempt at groping me. I knew how to deal with that from my waitressing days, dropping my shoulder and slipping away

"Fuck off" I snapped, unfortunately not pulling off the aggressive tone I was aiming for, hearing the fear in my voice and hating myself for the weakness. 

An angry voice broke through the snickers from the surrounding group

"Back the fuck off". Vince had no problems in sounding aggressive, and I couldn't help sagging in relief as I saw him and the other guys striding through the group towards me.

"Calm down bra, we're just talking to the little ho" Skeazy exclaimed. 

Vince strode forwards, his attitude quickly changing from aggressive to down right terrifying

"I said, back…the…fuck…off" he enunciated clearly bristling with rage. 

"Fine, fine!" he exclaimed turning "It's not like I wanted your sloppy seconds anyways" 

Vince charged him down landing on skeazy and flipping him over, pounding him.

"Vince!" I screamed, horrified "Stop!" Vince didn't even listen to me, he just kept hitting him. Brian and Dom raced over and forcibly pulled him off the guy. I jumped up and grabbed onto his arm leaning onto it to stop myself from falling from the pain that flared from my ankles.

"Chill V" Dom roared as Sleazy lurched to his feet spitting blood and cursing

"Fucking asshole, keep the dirty slut" he spat. Vince made another lunge, flicking off Brian and Dom, his fore arm smacking into my face and making me crumble to the floor. 

Vince instantly froze, turning and staring at me with a disbelieving look on his face as I held my hand to my throbbing cheek my eyes wide with shock and surprise. Sleazy's friends took this chance to hustle Sleazy away from the angry Toretto team, others crowded into the spots left by the departing group.

Vince opened his mouth, about to say something, but obviously not knowing quite what. He had just managed to huskily whisper

"Riss…" when there was a yell from Leon

"Fuck, we got COPS! Cops! Cops!" 


	16. Chapter 15

**Authors note: **Hey, I know it's been awhile, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy – let me just say …. More reviews = more story! ;)

**Disclaimer:** don't own. Don't sue. 

**Chapter Fifteen**

All I remember from the next few minutes was the look on Vince's face as I instinctively shrunk away from his outstretched hand. He looked hurt, confused but I just couldn't help it. Dom saw what was going on and scooped me up with one arm yelling at Vince to go and hustling me into his car. I curled up against the cars door, staring blindly out the window as the streets rushed past at blinding speed. 

Eventually the noise of police pursuit faded and died, and Dom slowed and stopped the car on the side of the road. 

"Riss you 'kay?" He asked, turning to face me

I nodded, keeping my head down. 

"You just gotta understand. V, he's not your tame 'boyfriend' type" Dom offered

"I know" I answered "He just scared me, that's all" 

"He would never hit you intentionally" Dom added

"Yeah." I knew this, but I just couldn't shake the unease that seeing Vince out of control like that had planted in me. 

"You cool to go back now?" He asked

"Yeah" I replied, feeling oddly disconnected. 

Dom looked at me for a long second, then shrugged and started up the car, driving the 15 minutes to the Toretto house in silence. 

Dom came round and helped me out of the car, piggybacking me into the house where we were met by the worried faces of the rest of the team.

"All here?" Dom asked, placing me on the couch

"Yep – they got Hector tho" Letty filled him in. 

"Dayum" Dom swore. The team chatted for a couple of minutes, before they noticed that V and I were silent, Vince staring at me intensely and my head still pointed downwards, my hands twisting nervously. Almost instantly they all started to leave, finding varying excuses in a manner which wasn't at all subtle.

"Riss…" Vince implored gently "I'm so sorry"

I looked up into his searching eyes, trying to think what to say but not finding anything to sum up how I was feeling. Instead I just dropped my eye line right back to my fiddling hands.

"I didn't mean to hit you" He added, his voice huskier than normal.

"I know" I replied instinctively. Because I knew he didn't mean to hurt me. He wasn't that kind of guy. Brash, impulsive and possessive maybe, but not abusive. Vince closed the gap between us, kneeling on the ground in front of my couch and gently placing his hand against the side of my face.

"What can I do to make it better?" He asked beseechingly. I finally found my tongue, looking up and saying

"Tell me why". Vince looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning slightly. 

"Tell me why you hit him." I asked. Vince's confusion was replaced with a hint of righteous indignation

"He called you a skank" he stated with distaste.

I shook my head slowly

"I didn't mind". He looked at me with surprise.

"but you were trying to get away from him and he was all in your face!" he exclaimed, baffled.

I shrugged. 

"Yeah, I didn't like him touching me, but I fixed that." I conceded before continuing "but why did you hit him" 

Vince bristled

"No one talks to my girl like that!" he growled.

"So it was about you" I stated.

"No it wasn't!" Vince exclaimed, starting to sound angry "I did what had to be done"

I was starting to be afraid that this might turn into our first fight, but I felt I had to make my point

" All you had to do is put your arm around me Vince – maybe tell him to go" I explained. Vince gave me a scathing look

"Maybe that's how it works where you come from but here a man has to fight to survive". A stab of pain shot through me at the inadvertent reminder his words created for me and I spoke through the tears that sprung from my eyes as they hadn't for a very long time.

"You think I didn't have to fight to survive? My parents killed themselves and left me with over ten million dollars in debt. I sold everything I owned, everything I held dear. I was only 18 Vince, but I did it because I had to. You didn't have to hit anyone. You've got me. I'm not going anywhere." Vince's face paled at the sight of my tears and he gulped uncomfortably, his mouth opening and closing in what I would have compared to a fish, had I not been so upset. 

"I'm sorry" he finally got out. I smiled tearily, feeling like I had been put through a wringer

"I know. And I'm sorry that I didn't stand up to those guys myself" I admitted.

Vince had to smile at that. I could practically see him imagining me cutting that guy down. I deliberately tried to lighten the tone even further.

"And babe, next time just remember that they don't stand a snow cone's chance in hell with me, not when I could have you" Vince laughed out loud this time

"Snow cone's chance in hell?" He queried amusedly

"I mean why would I want a skeazy puppy when I could have my very own coyote?"

Vince took this as his cue and closed the gap between us, kissing me sweetly.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear" Vince vowed. I smiled wryly.

"Just say you'll never do it again, and kiss me one more time and then we'll call it even o.k.?" I suggested. 

"I will never do it again" Vince announced solemnly, resting his forehead against mine and pulling me onto his lap on the couch. 

"Good" I stated "Now hows about my kiss?"

Vince chuckled and fused our lips together, his tongue slipping into my mouth and massaging against mine until I could barely form a coherent thought, the words "vince" "kiss" and "good" about summing up my clouded thoughts. 

Vince gently broke the kiss and leaned back on the sofa until he was lying with me cradled in his arms. I happily nestled against his chest, tucking my head underneath his chin. 

"Thanks" Vince whispered quietly. I felt my eyelids drift closed as a wave of exhaustion overcame me, now the stimulus of pain and upset had been removed. I relaxed further against Vince, a content smile on my face.  

"No worries" I sleepily replied, falling asleep even as I registered the deep chuckle emerging from Vince's chest. 


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. I just don't already.

**Author's note:** Hey there! Sorry this has taken me so long to write, I have been back at Uni, being study girl and all that stuff…. (ok, so drinking and partying… my bad)

**Chapter Sixteen**

I woke the next morning alone in Vince's bed, with a slight headache, but otherwise feeling fine. A gentle exploration of my face with my fingers revealed the cause of my headache to be caused by the puffy bruise covering my cheekbone and spreading up to my eye. Vince was definitely a strong man. I lay dosing for a few more minutes before my brain cleared enough to note the large amount of sun shining under the curtains. It was late. I made myself sit up and hazily blinked at my surroundings, eventually seeing the note sitting on the bedside table. 

_Riss, _It read _I had to go to work, but I didn't wanna wake you. Give me a ring if u need anything, but otherwise I will be back around 2 with some food and stuff. Sleep well, V._

I smiled as I read the note. Sure, it was short and not exactly romantic but that was Vince for you. The fact that he cared enough to write one warmed me, and made the last little niggling doubts left from the occurrences from the night before disappear. 

Vince was Vince. 

If I wanted a guy who was all sunshine and poetry I could go to the local coffee house and pick up a university student like I had sometimes fantasised of when I was a young and impressionable high-schooler. But I had changed a lot since then, and it was Vince, far more complicated, yet infinitely more appealing that made me feel so good. Vince was a man, and amazing as it seemed, he was MY man.  

I revelled in that fact for a minute before sitting up again and thinking about what I needed to do. I had just decided to test my ankles to see if I could make it to the bathroom to change out of the comfy but scraggly T shirt of Vince's I was wearing as a dress, when I heard a demanding rap on the downstairs door. Figuring it would be one of the boys, too lazy to get their keys I hobbled down the stairs, using the banister for support. It took me a couple of seconds to unlock the door, but when I swung it open I regretted not using another couple of seconds to check who it was through the peephole. 

I stared, bewildered and blinking at the fierceness of the midday sun, at the two people standing on the doorway of the house. One was familiar – the female doctor from when Vince took me to get my arm seen to, the other distinguishable only by his police badge. They in turn were staring at me, no doubt taking in my black eye, bruised cheek broken arm and still heavily bandaged ankles. Oh shit. 

"Riss Smith?" The woman asked. I recognised the name that Vince had put down in place of mine on all the hospital forms

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I queried, striving for normality.

"I'm officer Stodart and this is Doctor Jamieson" The police officer introduced " We are here investigating a suspected domestic assault". I gave him my best 'you have got to be shitting me' look, attempting to brazen my way out of it. 

"Doctor Jamieson here and her partner Doctor Thompson reported that you were treated for injuries inconsistent to the manner in which you claim to have received them and that you were escorted by a large, white male who appeared to be exerting some pressure over you to make you stop talking." I stared with my mouth slightly open for a good three seconds before giving myself a mental kick up the ass.

"I appreciate your concern, but I was not mistreated or assaulted in any way. The 'large, white male' you are talking about is my boyfriend, who would never hurt me." Officer Stodart raised an eyebrow questioning

"So how did you get the black eye? Walk into your boyfriends fist?" I couldn't help the slight hesitation as I frantically thought of what to say, deciding on 

"I have injured ankles. I attempted to go to the bathroom on my own and fell and hit  my face on the doorknob." The officer and the doctor didn't appear to believe me.

"Look, I'm fine, and I don't understand why you are even here. I haven't laid any complaints, and you seem to be refusing to believe anything I say. Now, my ankles are sore and I wanna go back to bed where I was when you rang." The officer and the doctor stared at me for a moment. I could tell that they knew that there was nothing more to be said. They didn't let this stop them, with Doctor Jamieson starting on about her pet subject – safe houses – again.


	18. Chapter 17

**Authors note: **Hello there! I am sooooo sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. And I'm sorry that this update is so short.

I would love to be able to say I was stranded on a deserted island with no internet, but New Zealand isn't that bad, despite the damn hobbits being everywhere. Thanks so much for the feedback which got me back into writing, and I'll try my best to fit a bit more writing in so I can get another (hopefully longer) chapter in soon!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything I wouldn't be relying on a student loan to buy my mallowpuffs.

**Chapter Seventeen**

I didn't really know what to do. On one hand, I knew they had no right to question me if I wasn't interested. On the other I didn't want them to be at all suspicious of Vince and his friends. That would never be a good thing when they were so heavily into the illegal street racing scene. So I just stood there, clinging to the doorway to take as much weight off my ankles as I could, and staring at them.

To my immense relief I heard the sound of a couple of cars coming down the street and I peered past the still lecturing Doctor to see Vince, Dom and Brian's cars pull up, with Letty and Mia in the passenger seats of their boyfriends cars. It took them one second to spot the conspicuous cop car parked on the side of the road and they instantly jumped out of their cars, jogging up the path to the front door, Vince in the lead.

My knees sagged in relief and Vince just managed to catch me around the waist before I collapsed completely.

"What's up baby?" Vince asked gently, lifting me so I wasn't standing on my ankles any more with one arm and cautiously brushing my hair back from my face with the other.

"Dr Jamieson reported to the police that she thought you were beating me. I told them that you're not but they won't believe me" I answered truthfully. Brian, who had heard my quiet answer turned and rounded on the police man.

"What is your jurisdiction here?" he demanded. The police officer's eyes widened

"Oh my god, O'Conner?" he exclaimed. Brian nodded stiffly

"It's me, Stodart – remember?". Brian appeared to be deep in thought for a moment before a hesitant smile spread across his face

"Oh that's right, basic training… How's it going?" Stodart grinned

"Great man, great. I heard you left the force? What's with that?" He asked. Brian froze up, giving a barely hospitable

"Things changed" as an answer. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm here to find out if this Riss girl is being beaten. We had a report from the doctors at the hospital that she went to last week that she was severely injured and unable to accurately describe how the injuries occurred." Stodart replied. Brian laughed as if this was the funniest thing he had ever heard

"Riss? Beaten? Yeah right! I suppose the Doctors just got a look at Vince and immediately thought big white guy, tattoos and a scruffy beard equals abusive?" He stated sarcastically. "There's none of that shit going on around here – Riss has just been a little accident prone lately."

Finally the police officer seemed to get the point, nodding and stepping back a little.

"That's all I needed to know" he stated. "we'll be going now." The doctor looked like she was about to make a comment, but with a firm hand on her elbow the Officer Stodart steered her away from the house, calling out a quick goodbye.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Authors note: Hey, look at this, another chapter GASP. I can barely believe it myself. But I think it might have been a direct result of the feedback I got (thanks guys!) and the fact I had a HEAPS of work I was supposed to be doing… Procrastination people.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

As soon as the door was closed on the departing pair Vince swung me up into his arms and carried me over to the couch, sitting down with me on his lap and gently hugging me to him as all of the others gathered around.

"You O.K.?" He asked. I nodded and rested my head on his chest.

"They just wouldn't listen to me." I stated, frustration still evident in my voice.

"What did you say to them?" Dom asked, his leader face on.

"I just said that I appreciated their concern but I was fine and Vince was not abusive. I said I hadn't laid any complaints and I was wondering why they were here. They asked me about my face and I told them that I went to go bathroom and my ankles gave out and I hit my head on the door knob" I laughed a little "not exactly original but hey!" Vince smirked.

"You did good" Brian stated.

"Yeah good one girl." Letty added, leaning forward to give me a joking high five. I rolled my eyes at her and then laughed and relaxed back against Vince, smoothing my baggy t-shirt down with one hand.

"Had you just woken up when they arrived?" Dom asked. I nodded.

"Yeah – I was just trying to decide what to do with myself when the doorbell went off. I thought it would be one of you guys, so I didn't get changed. Forgot to check the peep hole as well" I held up a hand to halt the words that I could practically visualise on Dom's lips

"I know, I know. It was stupid. Believe me, I've learnt my lesson." I exclaimed with self castigation. Dom smirked and nodded his head before turning to Mia.

"You gots any food for your starving brother?" he asked jestingly. Mia mentioned something about some left over fried chicken and instantly had Dom, Brian and Letty on her tail, heading into the kitchen.

Vince and I remained seated on the couch, enjoying the opportunity for some close time.

"You o.k.?" he asked, gently running his hand up and down my arm in a caressing motion.

"Yep. Chicken sounds good though" I answered happily.

"Wanna get dressed first?" V suggested. I grinned up into his face

"Oh, but I really like the tattered-shirt-and-not-much-else look!" I teased. Vince grumbled something about how he much preferred the nothing look and I laughingly slapped him on the arm, before he hoisted me onto his back and carried me upstairs to change.

After everyone had eaten I convinced V and Dom to let me come back with them to the garage for the rest of the day, which I spent reading car magazines and dozing.

Friday night was surprisingly quiet at the Toretto house, with everyone choosing to crowd into the lounge and watch a movie rather than go out, or drink or do any of the things I had in my previously hideously stereotyped understanding assumed to be the Friday night usual for 'that kind of people'. I loved it though, lying curled up on Vince and watching his expression rather than the scantily clad girls prancing around on the screen (Leon chose the movie. Need I say more.)

About an hour in, Vince too gave up on the movie, instead concentrating on gently stroking the length of my spine and watching as I instinctively arched into his touch. He dropped his chin and kissed me soundly his hand stilling on the curve of my butt. As always with me and Vince things didn't stay chaste for long and soon his hand was slipping up under my top as my fingers twined into the hair at the back of his neck and our tongues tangled.

We were rudely jolted from our mutual absorption by the shocking buffet of a pillow being thrown at our heads.

"What the fuck?" Vince growled angrily and we both glared at the others, instantly spotting Jesse trying to hide the fact that it was blatantly him that threw the pillow.

"Get a room" Dom stated simply, not even taking his eyes off the screen. This was obviously too much for the others who all started laughing uproariously. Vince glared, then shrugged and stood up, lifting me with him.

" 'Kay" he assented and turned and left the room, carrying me comfortably in his arms. I laughed and waved happily over his shoulder to the others, poking my tongue out at Letty who made a rude gesture in return.


	20. Chapter 19

Authors note: Hey, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Really sorry about that. In little old NZ it's just about Uni exam time, so I've been real busy trying to learn the anatomy of Cows, Sheep, Horses, Mice, Rats, Bunnies, Guinea-Pigs, Dogs, Cats and Possums. Hence, not much writing time. But since I got some lovely reviews I decided to try and write a little each night, and now here we are – the next chapter!

**Chapter Nineteen**

I was still giggling when Vince dropped me onto the bed, watching as I bounced a little then cupping my face and brushing my lips with a calloused thumb. Vince's expression changed abruptly as his eyes were drawn to the puffy bruise circling my eye and cheekbone.

"Baby…" he whispered huskily, regret evident in his tone. "I'm so sorry."

I brought my good hand up to his lips and gently silenced him.

"It's fine" I stated gently. I could tell he didn't really want to let it go though, so I thought quickly.

"But I would kill for a back massage". A wry smile spread across his face. He knew exactly what I was doing, and appreciated the out.

"You'd kill for a back massage hmmmm?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe not kill. Maim. I'd maim for a back massage" I amended. He laughed at that, and bent down and kissed me.

"Save your maimin', I'll give you this one for free" he stated. I squealed with glee and sat up so quickly I nearly collided heads with him

"Yay! Where do you want me?" I inquired innocently.

"Now darlin', if you keep sayin' shit like that there ain't gonna be much massaging tonight!" Vince teased. I groaned.

"Riss, what did I just say?" Vince added teasingly. I grabbed him around the neck and kissed him passionately. That silenced him all right!

I pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Vince.

"Hows about you lie on the bed on your stomach?" He suggested.

I nodded and smiled.

"Right answer!" I stated happily and did as he said.

Vince started out slowly, rubbing my shoulders through my T-shirt, and gently stroking down my back. He hit my bra straps a couple of times, disturbing his otherwise fluid strokes.

"Baby, can we loose the shirt?" He asked huskily. I nodded and pushed myself up to sitting, lifting the shirt over my head. Vince dropped a kiss on my shoulder.

"And the bra?" he asked, a hopeful note in his voice. I laughed and nodded and he instantly unclipped and removed my bra before guiding me back to lying down with a gentle hand on the small of my back. His hands started moving again, stroking down the length of my spine. I couldn't help my slight flinch at the abrasion of his work toughened hands on the smooth skin of my back.

"I'm sorry babe, my hands are too rough" he apologized.

"Don't worry about it" I replied and tossed him the little bottle of moisturiser that had been sitting on my beside table. "Try this" Vince looked at it in disgust.

"Is this gonna make me smell like a chick?" he asked dubiously. I grinned

"It's unscented – Letty gave it to me for my hands" I assured him. He remained sceptical until he had opened up the bottle and sniffed the contents. When he was satisfied that it was indeed scentless he poured out a measure of cream onto his hands, waiting a second before spreading it onto my shoulders.

Aided by the moisturiser his hands moved fluidly across the width of my shoulders, causing a ripple of sensation, which dragged a soft moan from my lips.

"You like that?" Vince asked roughly. I nodded slightly and he chuckled, sliding his hands down lower and then sliding them up the length of my spine, setting all the nerve endings of my back on fire. My eyes fluttered closed as I focused on the amazing sensations Vince was evoking with his talented hands. It seemed to only take seconds for the warmth radiating from Vince's hands to spread throughout the length of my body as he kneaded and soothed the muscles on my exposed back and shoulders. I lay quiet under his caresses until I couldn't any longer as the simmering in my belly became a wildfire. Then I twisted, turning over and pulling his head down to mine for a fierce kiss. His hands, determined to stay in contact with my skin fell to cover my exposed breasts, their slick warmth sending daggers of sensation to the real depths of my being. Vince tore his lips from mine, breathing raggedly

"Does that feel better?" He asked huskily. I slowly raised my eyes to meet his desire laden gaze with my own.

"There's just one more spot" I panted, slipping my hand through the one covering my right breast and slipping our joint hands lower "I'll show you where"


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Just some pointe shoes, and a small dog. The rest is pretty much on loan.

**Authors note:** Yes… I am alive… it's been such a long time since I last updated ( I think it can be measured in years… SHAME) that I hope there are still some ppl out there who remember this story or want to read it anyways. A special shout out to Nikki Garwin who reminded me to get off my ass and post…

**Chapter Twenty**

The next week flew by, as I spent my days on my makeshift bed in the garage, reading car magazines and books Mia got for me from the local library and making a sport out of Vince watching. Dom, Letty and Leon were the only three to go to the races on Thursday night, and they came back victorious. I had thought Vince might have been resentful that he had been left behind while the others got to feed their need for speed, but it turned out he didn't mention it at all. Then again, that could have been helped by the fact that I kept him suitably 'distracted' to not be thinking a hell of a lot while they were away. Or not thinking with that head anyways.

By that Saturday I was finally able to walk with a total absence of pain. I was very pleased by how my ankles were repairing themselves, and endlessly relieved to finally be released from the necessary lazy existence my injuries had forced upon me.

To celebrate my returning mobility (Dom's words) it was decided to cruise to the beach for a picnic for Sunday lunch. It was a wonderful day, full of sand and laughter as we all ate way too much and laughed way too hard at Jessie's inadvertent swimming lesson when he was accidentally got wiped by a wave when retrieving the ball the guys had been chucking around.

I was mucking around on the sand while Mia and Brian were packing up the last of the stuff, the others carrying the first load up to the cars, and I couldn't help but slip into my old habit of practicing my barefoot ballet on the beach. I started off subtly, stretching my right foot in front of me and testing my balance by lifting it off the ground, delighting in the way it felt to stretch all the muscles in my legs, for the first time in ages. When I realised I could do that I slipped into an old adage I had learnt years earlier, compensating for my general weakness by speeding it up a little but otherwise being wholly satisfied by the strength I could feel returning to my body. I finished, recovering from a back bend with very little strain and smiled to myself. There was a burst of applause from the dunes behind me, and I turned to see Vince, Dom, Letty and Leon had got back from the cars, and obviously had seen me dancing.

"Damn girl! What was that?" Letty asked, coming up to me and slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"I was just muckin around" I replied, embarrassed.

Letty came up to me and walked with me up towards the car.

"You'll have to teach me some of that shit" She whispered in my ear "It'd be worth the sweat to have Dom look at me like Coyote's lookin at you" Her comment made me look behind me to catch Vince's eyes. He was, indeed, looking at me, and with an intensity I had never seen from him before. Sure, there were hints of lust in his gaze, but also a deep tenderness, which was enough to literally make me stop in my tracks. Letty laughed quietly and walked on without me, and I waited for Vince to catch me up.

"Hey babe" He greeted, slipping his arms around my waist and bending down to kiss me, gently, but deeply. "I saw you workin' your moves on the beach" he added.

I smiled

"You like what you see?" I asked curiously. He grinned wolfishly

"Hell yeah!" was his response. "You're really bendy"

"You want me to show you more later?" I inquired mischievously.

Vince just leered then swept me into a forceful kiss that left me gasping.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" I giggled breathlessly. Vince chuckled and swung me up onto his back 'for old times sake', piggy backing me up to the two cars we'd came in, and depositing me in the seat next to his in Dom's car.

"I knew there was a reason why I let Leon drive the second car" he whispered into my ear. I looked at him queryingly. He didn't answer verbally, instead scooping me into his lap and kissing me senseless.

"I think I've found something I like better than driving!" he groaned quietly into my ear as my naughty hands started to explore the hard muscles of his chest, exposed by his unbuttoned shirt, as if they had a will of their own. I took Vince's comment in the way it was intended – as the biggest compliment Vince could possibly give. Always one to believe in positive reinforcement I instantly "thanked" him, and would have carried on doing so had it not been for the blaring noise of Dom leaning on the horn.

"This is not the nookie-mobile. Break it up" He growled as he turned in his seat. We hadn't even noticed him getting in the car. Shame.

We returned to our right sides of the car and put our seatbelts on. I caught Letty's eyes in the rear vision mirror and couldn't help but blush. I was still having slight problems with the fact that the reserved, shy Clarissa Standthorpe turned into a considerable slut when it came to Vince.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Don't sue. (please)

**Authors note: **Yay, I am actually updating again in under a month... Shock, horror... It's a bit longer chapter this time, to make up for the fact that I probably won't be able to update for about a month as I am jetting off to South Africa to be a wildlife vet for a while. SOOOOO excited... Anyways, I will try and update when I get back, so keep the fantastic feedback coming...

**Chapter Twenty one**

Back at the house I realised I had slipped into the rhythm of the 'fort' so easily that I didn't even have to ask what I could do to help any more. I knew Mia would need a hand in the kitchen making salads and keeping on top of the dishes, just as I knew that Vince would be helping Dom with the barbeque outside and Jesse and Leon slacking off in the lounge till the last possible moment, when Letty would round them up and get them to set the table. As she frequently stated, she was in management, and we honestly didn't expect her to actually do anything did we?

Brian was the only variable, either helping Mia and I or the guys on the barbeque. I noted again the strange dynamic with him and Vince. Unless Dom was outside at the barbeque Brian wouldn't be there. In fact, as I thought about it, I realised that I didn't remember ever seeing Vince and Brian alone together. Remembering the shuttered reaction last time I had brought Brian up, I put it in the too hard basket for now, instead deciding to enjoy the light atmosphere remaining from our day out.

As we were eating Mia grilled me more about my ballet, while the boys talked about, you guessed it… cars.

I told her how I had been training to sit the highest major exam in my syllabus when my parents had died.

"I wish I'd had time to find a scholarship before everything turned to hell. But once they were dead it was only a matter of a week before I had sold the house and the cars and everything, and there just wasn't time." I explained, "And there was all the scandal about my parents anyway – I don't even know if I would have been able to get one anyway" Mia sympathised with me

"I always wanted to dance" she confessed, almost guiltily. "Not really ballet though – more like Latin or something" I smiled happily – ah, a conversation where I felt I knew stuff!

"I love Latin dancing – we did a little bit when I was training for a show. I always wanted to do more!" Mia smiled. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" I exclaimed "Why don't we find some lessons and go!"

Mia looked hesitant.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" I pleaded, making puppy eyes. By now we had the boys attention, anyway. Mia sighed.

"Yeah, o.k. let's do it" She agreed. I squealed

"Yay! It's gonna be so much fun!" The guys all laughed at me.

"Hey Let, you in?" I asked. She shrugged and looked non committal, but I could tell she secretly wanted to.

So that was how Letty, Mia and I found ourselves outside a huge converted warehouse dance studio just after lunch the next day. I had let my fingers do the walking that morning, ringing around until I found a social Latin American Dance class, coincidentally being one that started that day. Letty had been roped in by Mia, who claimed she didn't want to look like a fool alone. Of course Letty had taken exception to this comment, stating that she 'sure as hell was no fool' but would go "cause it's not like there's anything better to do".

We went in and registered for the class, getting sent to the main studio where we joined the milling crowd of about 6 other girls and 5 guys. I was wearing a long sleeved sweater top, with the sleeves concealing my cast almost totally. About 3 minutes after we arrived the teacher came in, a handsome Italian man who looked about 35. He introduced himself as Claude (which made Mia giggle for some reason… ) then welcomed us to the dance studio, explaining that Maximum Dance was a studio which taught Latin, Ballet, Jazz and Ballroom dancing, and had its own dance company. He then went on to start teaching us the first basic steps of the Rhumba. Letty, Mia and I laughingly followed the simple pattern he showed us, all three of us picking it up a lot faster than a lot of the others, who didn't seem to get the timing thing. Claude was working his way around the room, correcting technique, and when he got to the three of us he smiled and complimented us. About 15 minutes into the class a group of people, who I instantly pegged as ballet dancers came in and moved to another region of the large, open plan studio, yelling hellos to Claude and then starting in on warm-ups. Claude apologised for them, explaining that they were the ballet company the studio ran, and that there 'wasn't a sane one in the lot'.

After that we went back to the lesson, learning the 5 most basic steps of the Rhumba, stringing them together into a kind of routine. Claude then put us into two circles, the girls on the outside and the guys on the inside. He joined the inside circle, and got us to dance with whoever we were opposite until he called switch, when the boys would move to their left. Since there were clearly more girls than guys a couple of girls would be without partners, but there was little to do to avoid that. I got through 3 of the guys, only being stood on twice, then it was my turn to be partnerless. I was glancing around the room when I caught the gaze of one of the male ballet dancers who was practicing turns with the rest of the company. I stopped dead, and he totally missed his turn, his mouth dropping open.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaimed loudly, drawing the audience of everyone in the room. "Clarissa Standthorpe what the hell are you doing here?" He bounded across the room and skidded to a halt in front of me, flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes and squinting at me.

"It is you isn't it?" He asked, as I continued to stare dumbstruck.

"Oh my god, Chris!" I finally croaked. "I mean, yeah… It's me" He grabbed me around the waist and spun me in a couple of circles, placing me back on my feet

"You're so light! What'n the hell's happened to you?" He exclaimed. I blushed and looked down.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry! I totally forgot."

Claude had made his way over by now.

"Chris, I take it you've met this girl before?" He asked dryly. Chris looked guilty for a second, then shook it off

"Yeah - this is Clara – she was my Pas de Deux partner before I came to the professional school – you should see her dance – she was a shoo in for the Geniee Awards!" I blushed and punched Chris lightly on the arm

"Hush you!" I exclaimed.

"Well do you think you can hold out another 15 minutes till this class is over to talk to her?" Claude asked. Chris nodded repentantly, and headed back over to his class, where a whispered conversation was instantly started. I smiled indulgently, shaking my head slightly. Chris has always been a bit unorthodox. I caught Claude's eye,  
"That boy…" he exclaimed laughingly in an undertone before turning back to the class. "Alright people, lets get back to it! Change partners!" Letty and Mia were shooting me speaking looks, clearly nearly out of their minds with curiosity over the first person from my old life they'd ever met. I shrugged, prevented from doing anything more by the middle aged, balding man who was my new partner.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Authors Note: **_**I AM ALIVE…**

_I know you may be shocked/stunned, whatever, by this seeing as how I haven't posted (on this story) in more than a year, but I was bumming around on my computer when I found this chapter all typed up and ready to go. Like the pixies wrote it. A short chapter, but a chapter none the less. And now I give it to you……_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

When class ended I walked over to Mia and Letty, where they were talking to Claude. I just had time to thank him for the class before Chris and most of the other dancers descended on us like a swarm of bees.

"Hey Clara! Wanna show them that pas-de-deux we used to do?" Chris asked, referring to what had to be my favourite dance ever, one we had performed in competition during my senior year. I almost accepted before I had time to think, then remembered.  
"Can't – been a bit clumsy lately" I explained, pulling the sweater up and revealing the cast on my arm "also, no shoes" I added as an afterthought.  
"Borrow some – we'll just skip the last lift and you'll be fine" he suggested giving me puppy eyes. I couldn't help the little smile that quirked the corner of my lips.  
"You're not going to let this go are you?" I asked. He shook his head, unrepentant. I rolled my eyes.  
"This is probably going to sux" I conceded, slipping the jumper off and leaving myself in a tight racer back top and black dance pants. Chris practically skipped off to talk to one of the girls from his company and rummaged through his bag handing her a cd and getting a pair of flats in return.

"Don't tell me you had a cd." I exclaimed, almost laughing at the randomness of the situation. He shrugged and passed the shoes to me to slip on. I jumped up and down on the spot for a minute, did a couple of quick plies and battement. I was already quite warm from the rhumba class, so after a quick stretch I caught Chris's eye and nodded, before glancing at Mia and Letty and returning their bemused looks.

Chris and I walked to opposite side of the ballet floor and I took a deep breath, frantically hoping I wouldn't forget any steps. I shouldn't have worried though, because as soon as the music started I remembered, everything. I had composed this dance after all, a couple of months before my parents died, when things were starting to get really bad, and every step had significance to me. I used to disappear for hours to the dance studio and choreograph, and this piece was set to "Fool of me" a song which was oddly prophetic to what happened later. As a result of this thought, and the bittersweet anger it created in me, I attacked the dance with perhaps too much fervour, pushing my still weak body to the limits to perform to close to the level we had been at when I left.

We finished a little awkwardly, since we were skipping the last lift, which would have relied too much on my broken arm. Chris gave me a quick hug, and I was startled to hear applause from the gathered company and dancers from my Rhumba class. I must admit I had forgotten they were there, if only for a second. I smiled and sat, partially to take the borrowed ballet shoes off my feet, but also to hide the tremor that had set up in my legs. Letty and Mia rushed over

"That was sooooo cool!" Mia exclaimed. Letty grinned at me and gave me thumbs up before offering me a hand up, which I sorely needed  
"Whoops, I don't think I'm really fit for that" I commented wryly as my legs gave as I tried to stand before Letty chucked her arm around my waist.  
"Damn, you ok?" She asked. I nodded  
"Just overdid it, that's all" I replied.  
"Yeah, yeah, I just know you want an excuse ta get close to me" she joked. I grinned and kissed her on the cheek dramatically.  
"Of course" I giggled in return.


	24. Chapter 23

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!** – Yes, that's right, after not doing jack on this story in AGES I managed to scrape a chapter for Christmas cheer! Granted, it's only an itty bitty chapter, but still, Yay me!

Thanks to all those who have reviewed since the last chapter was posted, it really makes my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the originally bits in this piece of fiction. Please don't sue. Trust me, it's not worth it.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Chris came out to the car park with Letty, Mia and I and we chatted about random things while waiting for Vince, who had decided that he would drop us off and pick us up for some weird reason. We had humoured him, Letty claiming that she didn't want to leave her car parked outside a dance studio where people might see anyway. Chris wanted to stay in touch, but I didn't have a cell phone anymore, so I got his number and promised to call him. He was just turning to go back inside when Vince arrived in stunning fashion, tyres squealing slightly as he braked immediately in front of us. He sauntered out of the car as usual, his eyes instantly going to Chris, who was halfway in the door, and looking curious as anything over the new arrival.

"Hey V" I greeted him, kissing him quickly on the lips before twining one of my arms around his waist, partially to support myself, and also to make the next introduction smoother.

"Chris, come over here" I called, and Chris stopped oogling and walked over.

"Chris, this is Vince my boyfriend. Vince, this is Chris. We danced together before I came to LA." I introduced. Vince pulled me against his side with one arm and shook Chris' hand with the other, nodding slightly.

"Ah well, I am totally shattered, so I better catch up some other time then" I said to Chris, leaning my head on Vince's shoulder unthinkingly.

"See you Clarissa. Don't forget to call me!" He grinned in his boyish way and practically skipped inside – apparently remembering he actually had a practice he was meant to be at.

"So that's the dance partner you were telling me about?" Vince asked, trying to play it cool, but still blatantly trying to hash out what Chris was to me.

"Yeah – that's the one. Totally didn't know he was here, but it was nice to see him". We turned and got into the car, V leading me to the passengers seat before going around to the drivers door and getting in while Letty and Mia got in the back.

"You should have seen it V, Riss and Chris danced a thingy" Mia stated excitedly. I smiled. Vince looked blank.

"A Pas de deux" I filled in the blanks. "Chris asked me to do our old competition dance for the company, so we did." I explained before putting on my seatbelt and letting my head drop back onto the headrest.

"And now I feel like shit" I added dryly.

"You hurt something?" V asked, reaching over and cupping my chin so I had to look at his eyes.

"Not any thing particular. I just think I over did it a bit." I replied truthfully. Vince nodded and started the car.

Letty and Mia told Vince about the Rhumba class while I dozed as we drove back to the house. When we arrived Vince parked in his usual spot then came around to my side of the car and lifted me out of the car, ignoring my half hearted protest and carrying me straight up to our room.

"You want a shower?" He asked. I shook my head

"Nah, too tired. Can you put up with me being stinky for one night?" I asked, pulling my hair from its ponytail and flopping onto the bed dramatically. Vince lay down beside me and slipped an arm around my waist, pulling me into his body. He kissed me soundly on the lips, then kissed my neck and trailed his lips along the bottom of my jaw

"You smell sexy" he growled. I moved my head to the side, exposing more of my neck to his ministrations as he laved it thoroughly, his beard providing a delightful friction in counterpoint to his soft tongue.

"But you need to rest" he insisted.

"Stay with me?" I asked entreatingly. He smiled

"That wouldn't be resting babe" He drawled, making me blush, to my mortal embarrassment. I burrowed my head into his chest before deciding to make him sweat it a little. I slipped my knee between his legs so I was practically laying on top of him.

"How about we play now and rest later?" I suggested, before kissing the underside of his jaw and then nipping playfully.

Vince growled and slipped his hands down to cup my butt, massaging through the thin dance pants.

"I like the way you think girl" he complemented, before taking my lips in a hungry kiss that stole my breath and the just praised ability to think.

I soon forgot my tiredness and soreness, losing myself in Vince's arms, as was fast becoming my favourite pastime.


End file.
